


The Uproar

by Hundred_void



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past life, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundred_void/pseuds/Hundred_void
Summary: Tensions between the powerful families, famously the Elish and the Remesses.  Ozymandias has his eyes on one of the twins from the Elish, Gilgamesh (caster).
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Ozymandias | Rider, Gilgamesh/Ozymandias
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story lingers in my head for so long.
> 
> Something to clear out before reading, as we will have two Gilgameshes in this story:
> 
> Archer | Gilgamesh - Gil (little brother)  
> Caster | Gilgamesh - Gilgamesh (big brother)
> 
> ABO dynamics imply  
> Modern setting
> 
> Enjoy your read!

It was a fortnight ago since he visited this place.Quietly existed at the other end of the avenue, he thought.Then another strike on the ground shaken the windows of the verandah, his face scrunched and placed the coffee cup back to the cup plate.The workers were busily reinstating the old pebble roads.Just get this over and done with, he thought again as he stares out of the window. Then a buzz abruptly broke the silence of this place that made him jumped, quickly answer the cell phone lying on the table.

“Ozymandias?” A familiar voice.

“Nitocris.” He exhale “Nitocris.” Who else could it be this moment, he thought.

“I’ve just tidied up your mess, again.” Nitocris flat voice was getting clearer from the phone as seconds passed. “ I tried to wrap your scented scarf on his neck to calm him and shuffled him to Romani.You mind come back later to hear out the counselling?”

Before Ozymandias could answered, a car key suddenly landed on the table with a loud screech and he looked up.

“I call back later.” Ozymandias cut the line and uttered “Gil.”

“Such audacity you have, you should know you place in the great family” anger coarsen through his veins as he sat down. “When did Ramesses family think they have the right to poke their noses into the Elish’s, eh?” He raised his voice, such behaviour will became a commotion soon. “Take him back to me. I command you.”

“Gilgamesh will be looked after by the Ramesses for a while.”

The silence filled the air like the sheet of steam from the hot coffee between them, both held onto their eye contact.This is just the usual power play and Ozymandias is good at it, no, he had to be very good at it right now.Gil had an uncanny wit to let the situation favoured his side.The steam of the coffee faded, Gil almost split his sides with his mocking laugh and covered his mouth with his palm.

“I know how you, a mongrel looks at my brother every time...as though you know him better than me...!” The smirk slowly sneaks its way up from the edge of his palm. “This bad, huh? Did he talk about the woman with horns the size of a bighorn sheep in his dream? Is that creature still singing to him? ha—”

A punch hit hard on Gil’s face with the sound of a broken coffee cup and plate.The customers hastily sit up and left the place without looking at their direction.As if these kind of commotions happened once in a while.

“He was shit scared! Because it feels so real! And he told you! But you decide to brush it off him by damping his mind with your own scent...!” Every word kept punching at Gil out of Ozymandias’s mouth. “You, of all people!”

Gil wiped off the blood with the back of his hand and yell “He deserves it!!”

Before the sense of Ozymandias exhorted him to gain his composure, Ozymandias already gave Gil a second punch in the gut.

————————————————————-

“Mind tell me what have you get yourself into?”

This is not the scene Moses wanted to be greeted at late hour in the afternoon.He was content to be left alone in the manor ordering the servants to do their chores until Ozymandias came knocking on the door.Moses was greeted with a man who....well, either lost or won a dog fight.Some buttons were left hanging on the shirt with a string and the Aifa sleeve roll on the right hand became undone.Moses froze his smile.Wait, what happened to the face? The look was still there but that swell at the corner of his left eye?

“The usual.” Ozymandias sunk down into the nearest 3 seat sofa and muttered, someone not good at lying.

The room was filled with the sound of tweezers and antiseptic wipes, occasionally the orders given by the chamberlain from the other side room until Moses broke the silence, “I warned you not to instigate the Elish.”

“I haven’t.” Ozymandias replied sternly.

“And let me repeat myself again, Gil Elish is not fond you.” Moses gave a hard press onto Ozymandias’s swell with the cotton that caused Ozymandias to flinch. “And I see our.... your demise when Gilgamesh Elish becomes the apple of your eye.”

Ozymandias sunk down deeper into the 3 seat sofa with a headache catching up.Golden eyes gazed blankly at the carpet.Is it because of the aftermath from the fight？His dear friend knows him too well, nothing escaped his sight.

“Gilgamesh is not my demise.”

“Christ, you never afraid to show off your feelings, do you?” Moses mused. “Gil doesn’t like people bolder than him, you know that in the Chaldea meeting, no other families dare against the Elish....well, maybe you are the exception.”

“The tyranny is suffocating, didn’t you see Pendragon’s sour look in the meeting?” Ozymandias rolled his eyes. 

Moses only gave a light laugh and decided to tease him a bit. “Nitocris was back with Gilgamesh.”Ozymandias bolted right up, pupils dilated, staring at Moses in the eyes as if the aftermath of the fight magically drained away from his body.Moses is enjoying every moment of this.The time when Ozymandias was truly interest in his subjects was when they were fighting over the care of their cat named Sphinx.Maybe he should be wary of Gilgamesh, as far as he knew, Gilgamesh barely lifted his finger to make Ozymandias infatuated with him.Nor did Gilgamesh knew what had he done to him.Both are airheads, he thought.

“I....couldn’t go with him, I need to sort out other, eh, business.” `Ozymandias said, avoiding Moses gaze. “What did Romani says?”

“We nested him up in your bed, it should be able to get rid of Gil’s scent” Moses said. “As Gilgamesh is the Head of Elish, what Gil had done to his sibling was unforgivable.Other families should agree our actions.Don’t worry much.”

“He—”

“Christ, Ozymandias, he’s in your bed, why your courage to see him sweeps away by such intimate distance!”

————————————————————-

Ozymandias carefully opened the door into his room without making a sound.The servants shut the layers of goblet pleated curtains and left a dim light at the vanity table.A wise decision from Romani he suppose, as Gilgamesh’s second gender was now more sensitive to his surroundings.Any drastic changes would stimulated his mind to overdrive.Ozymandias slowly fumbled with the layers of blankets and pillows until he saw strands of golden hairs, Ozymandias let out a sigh of relief and gently stroke his face. Gilgamesh slowly opened his eyes, the tiredness still linger on his face, Ozymandias did not want to know how much stress such event had caused him.

“Hey” Ozymandias said, light as feather.

“........” Gilgamesh buried half of his face back to the pillow “My brother had caused you too much trouble.”

“How many times I told you to care more about yourself rather than your people” leaning down, a chaste kiss on Gilgamesh’s temple.Holding onto one of his hand, fingers entwined.

“It’s my duty to do what a Head of family has to do.”

“I could never argue with you on this, could I.”Ozymandias signed once more “You would be living with me for a while.”

Gilgamesh stunned.What Ozymandias said was a total non-sense, there were still paper work that required to be done, he could not be impeded by such event.But the stress had caused body strains, he could not get up from the lying position with his own strength to argue more.The Head of Remesses took brash actions most of the time, which reminds him of Gil.


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read!

Standing in front of the car mirror and bending down slightly, checking her hair, her makeup and her suit over and over again...ah, and her favourite Anubis printed hair band.She saw it in the flea market and fell in love with it.The Egyptian touchup was unique in comparison to the place they were living in right now.Nitocris was nervous.Ozymandias had entrusted her with the task because of her emotional intelligence.A task she must not screwed up or she would be on the redundant list.Now she believed her look was impeccable, straighten up her back, puffed her breasts and walked straight up to the porch, grabbed the heavy door knocker and knocked.The vibration permeated the manor and slashed the tranquility of the countryside.The flock of birds on the nearby trees flew up to the sky.Her lips tightly pressed together, why the knock sounded like the last moment of her life?

The sound of footsteps on marble floor was getting closer on the opposite side of the door until the lock clicked open, a lady of similar height appeared and stepped out.The blonde hair shined like gold under the gentle daylight.Ponytail swings lightly brushing the back of her neck.No creases on her black suit as it was nicely ironed, someone with a pride in their profession.

“Rare the wingwoman of the Ozymandias Family pay a visit.” she said “I am Artoria Pendragon, little sister of Arthur, but I am sure you already heard of us.We, the guards of the Elish family.”

Of course Nitocris heard of them.Fights were common amongst the guards during gatherings, it was well-known that her brother, Arthur, once beaten up a group of thirty singlehandedly.The place became a bloodbath with him the last man standing.No other guards of the families had this strength to date.His sister’s strength should not be looked down upon.

“I come by the order of Ozymandias himself.” Nitocris tried not to shiver her voice. “I come to pack up some of your Head of Elish’s necessities.As your Head...Gilgamesh would be staying with our Ozymandias for a period of time.”

Nitocris sensed a flick of uneasiness from Artoria.Nitocris said nothing, simply waited for Artoria’s reply and the scrutinisation of her to end.She was so sure she did not smudge her makeup and it was not hard to stare at.

“I received the order directly from Siduri yesterday.” Artoria walked back inside the manor and picked up a luggage under the console table, handing it to Nitocris. “I already packed a few things” the motion suddenly halted a few inches from Nitocis’s hand. “....how is our Gilgamesh?”

“Huh?”

“Gil was going to pick up Gilgamesh from your family, but Siduri confiscated his car keys.”

“What?” Nitocis was making a peculiar sound and eyes popping out from her eye sockets.Who is Siduri? Authority greater than the Twins of Elish? Wait, why Gil would listen to anyone in the first place?

“Gil locked himself up in Gilgamesh’s chambre...I think he misses him.”

“Huh-huh-?!”

Shocked.From Nitocris’s memories, this is the first time Nitocris heard Artoria questioned about other’s wellbeing.But Nitocris’s intelligence told her something else, she asked, “.......you mean, you were at the scene when it happened?”

A cough escaped from Artoria’s mouth, then Nitocris felt the weight of the luggage and her hand being tightly squeezed.“Please take care the well-being of our Head of Elish.”

——————————————————————-

Everything around Gilgamesh were in a sea of fire.The woman with horns of a bighorn sheep was not far from his view, hovering in mid-air with noises of metal clinging, staring at him condescendingly.He felt the heat of the fire engulfed him and sweated, the song she sung unpleasant to his ears made him tighten his hold onto the object in his hands. He looked.A golden axe as big as his size with unknown golden carvings and cyan paint around the cheek and the edge of the bit.He was holding onto its shoulders, the throat and its knob became the sceptre of the axe.He remembered this object. It was an artifact found by one of their archeological teams in the Middle East.Fractures and scratches on both sides of the cheeks, paint delamination due to corrosion on most parts of the axe, the team believed this was due to persistent battles in the past, radiocarbon dating was scheduled to discover its age and dynasty.It was brought to his attention by Fuijimaru, one of their archaeologists, he believed it was an important discovery.Now the axe often appeared with him in his dreams.

The air around him sucked off by the heat of the fire, Gilgamesh felt his lungs began to burn and he was brought back to reality.The wakening was accompanied by the smell ofIris and Bergamot.Rays of sunlight seeped through the pleated curtains and the sound of bed linen rustling.

“....What are....you doing Ozymandias...” Gilgamesh turned his head, staring at the person behind, lazily asked.

“Your scent spikes, Goldie.” Ozymandias said quietly, afraid to wake the household, buried and rubbed his face on Gilgamesh’s neck and shoulder.Rubbing his arms around Gilgamesh’s waist, trailed up to the wrists and massaged.A rumbling purr escaped from Gilgamesh throat, Ozymandias chuckled but continued his business.A wet kiss made its way from Gilgamesh’s shoulder to the back of his ear that made Gilgamesh curled his toes.Gilgamesh naturally leaned backward to Ozymandias, siphoning the warmth and needy for the touch.Ozymandias received a call from Romani at daybreak, nagging him to comfort Gilgamesh intermittently to drag his mind out of the swap of panic.Romani didn’t say how long Ozymandias had to do this but not that he mind.

“Ah-Ha.....enough...” As the rustling sound was getting audible, a protest from Gilgamesh beneath Ozymandias made his inner Alpha alerted, stopped the massage and the wet kisses on the same spots. OK, he got carried away.He was too excited to woke up with Gilgamesh by his side. “I now stink of you!People would be afraid to speak to me.”

“Your purr says otherwise, Gilgamesh.” ozymandias smirked. “You love my scent on you, shouting from the rooftops.”

A pillow flew right at Ozymandias’s face but he managed to grab held of it and kept laughing “Nitocris went to your manor to pick up your necessities.”

“.........She met Gil?” Gilgamesh asked.This is what Ozymandias envied.Gilgamesh always care for Gil no matter what shit Gil got his ass into.Even if that shit dragged Gilgamesh to the abyss with him.

“DON’T. say. that. name.” The inner alpha of Ozymandias showed his fangs, emotion snapped and sunk Gilgamesh deeper into the bed, ignored the wince from Gilgamesh, then Ozymandias hastily covered his mouth.Damn it, he shouldn’t scare him.Ozymandias released his hold, got up from their king size bed and opened the wardrobe.Precariously threw a bunch of clothes onto the bed, well, half hanging on it. “Put these on.Let’s have breakfast.”

——————————————————————-

“You must be the Head-uf-Elishh.” Gilgamesh lifted his head from the black cowl neck sweater which covered half of his face.His body build should be the same as Ozymandias, but the sweater proofed Ozymandias’s shoulders were broader than his plus his taste in high neck clothing.....no, maybe Ozymandias intended to hide the earlier imprints on his neck.Pulling onto the cowl neck, he realised the sleeves covered up to his knuckles. 

The person sitting at the opposite side of the table was chewing half way through the Ful Madamas in front of him, he straighten his left arm with open palm, got ready for a handshake and spoke with food in his mouth “I am Arassh Ka—mangirr.One of the guards of the Ramesses Family.”

“Ah.......”Firm and quick handshakes.Funny, Gilgamesh thought, picked up his fork and started to eat the Beid Bel Basturma in front of him.The food this family had was different from his, but the cook insisted he would like it. “Ozymandias...you ate with your entourages?” Eyes wandered from Arash to the far end of the table, Moses who was busied with his tablet in hand and a cup of coffee “and Moses?”If he remembered correctly, Moses was the man beside Ozymandias in most families meetings.

“Hahahahahahahaha, they somehow became part of the family, we eat together!” Ozymandias burst into laughter then his facial expression froze.Gilgamesh was seen dumbfound by his response, red eyes stared at Ozymandias with mouth half opened, holding his fork still in mid-air for seconds long.

Suddenly, Gilgamesh sensed his misfit.He quickly kept his head down and began eating the Beid Bel Basterma in front of him again.

The Elish Family was hierarchical.People were expected to mingle with the groups they belonged.There were times Gilgamesh tried to fit his schedule with Gil’s and sought his company but usually ended up with Gil hung up on him.The silence in the dinning room was deafening, the ringing in his ears became prevalent in the room that made him lose appetite in the past with Siduri worried about his health.Siduri once planned to force him to visit an omega specialist.Affirmative a negative symptom she said.It was not until the later years a petit blonde girl came up to him with two set of meals in hand, faced blushed so hard that she stammered, and courageously asked for permission to be his company.She must had believed they would get along, which proved her right.

A warm hand slid into the cowl neck and gently massaged the nape of his neck.The tension in his muscles relaxed.

“Don’t sulk, Goldie.Don’t you eat with Gil?” Nose nuzzled his nose into Gilgamesh’s neck, further brought down the stress from Gilgamesh.

“.....Artoria .” said Gilgamesh in a low voice, as if embarrassed. “I ate with Artoria.”

“What the Pen-dragonns?” Arash nearly choked from the food in his mouth “You have powerful friends Head of Elish!”

“She was one of my guards! We are not friends!” Gilgamesh exclaimed.

It surprised and made Ozymandias jealous at the same time.Alphas were territorial, worst, their inner alpha became aggressive if they knew their partner being with someone other than them.His felt his growl was building up and vibrated at his chest, the hand still on the nape of Gilgamesh’s neck.

“Ozymandias.” Moses said, standing up from his seat but eyes still on the tablet “The car is ready, we have to head down to the gathering otherwise we would be late.”

“Huh.”Ozymandias responded with absent-mind, propping his chin and reluctantly slid his hand away from Gilgamesh who was occupied in a heated debate with Arash. He did not want to leave from this domestic moment.It was rare to call for a gathering, especially by other families so early in the month.It must be about what Gil recently did and such.The families could whine all they want in the gathering but no one dare to accuse him.Suddenly, he felt a force seized his arm and he looked towards the direction of the force.

“Don’t be harsh on Gil, he was not sure what he did.” It was Gilgamesh.

“HE. IS. a full grown man to know what he was doing, out there.” Snarled Ozymandias “Stop pampering him.”

Gilgamesh avoided his gaze, clenched his fists.Ozymandias felt a sudden guilt creeping up on him.Upset his partner and his inner alpha.

“Romani requested to visit you.Wait for us to come back.”

Both Ozymandias and Moses exit to the entrance, left Arash being Gilgamesh’s company.

————


	3. Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read! Stay on with the action!

  
“How do you feel? Head of Elish.”

“For counselling purpose, you could call me Romani, and I call you Gilgamesh.”

“I never request for your presence, mongrel.” said Gilgamesh blatantly. 

Lying on a sofa, head on cushion and legs crossed with a cat lied on his abdomen.Gilgamesh concentrated on scruffing the blue fur of its back, resisted to acknowledge Romani’s existence sitting on the chair. That chubby cat must be Sphinx that Ozymandias left for his administration.

Romani smiled, not bothered by his insolent manner.It was a Head of a family after all, they had been treated like Kings since birth. “If you feel more comfortable with Ozymandias by your side, we could complete your counselling once he’s back from the gathering.”

“I don’t need counselling.”

“You already exit from this room if you are truly not interest.” Romani kept on smiling.Is this man the same man he saved that day?“Ozymandias told me you woke up today morning.I am glad to hear that...you were in shock and slept for a few days.” And there were nothing he could medically do but wait.Gilgamesh said nothing.

“Let’s continue where we left off.” Romani said softly.He checked with Siduri, one of Elish’s wingwoman before his visit, Gilgamesh was a brilliant and resilient family Head but had a history of negative biological symptoms, most cases, Romani determined it was due to daily pressure. Lose of appetite, sudden shocks, emotional swings...quite a baggage considered he had all the love and attention as the Head.He had to keep this conversation non-hostile. “Do you remember where were you before your shock.”

A dead silence filled the room.The scruffing stopped and the cat yawned with Gilgamesh staring straight without focus.The winter wind rattled the dreamcatcher that was hung on the head of the window.Romani has to be patient, he knew Gilgamesh was very different from Gil in many ways and had a habit of oppressing his thoughts.Whereas Gil tend to speak what he was thinking, often offended everyone around him.After a long wait, Gilgamesh finally spoke, “......at the archive.”

The cat jumped down from his abdomen and tip toe its way to the back of sofa.

“Gil......was smashing up the artefacts, we...excavated from the Middle East.....at the archive.” The voice from Gilgamesh was getting more timid.

“I heard the rumour, that’s what today’s gathering was about isn’t it?” Romani said.“Do you feel......anger? Sadness? Exasperation?”

“......he tried to smash the axe.” Gilgamesh continued as if he didn’t hear Romani’s question. “He tried, but the axe was robust enough when it hit the wide span shelving, only a few.....scratches...” Gilgamesh started to massage the bridge of his noise, eyes tightly shut. “It still appears in my dreams, holding onto it amid sea of fire and, it felt so real.”

“Most be an important item to you.” Exhaled Romani.

“No.”

This caught Romani off guard.He heard from Siduri roughly about the condition of the archive and had predicted what caused the shock to Gilgamesh.But Gilgamesh’s ‘No’ had subverted his predictions.He might had to change the direction of the counselling.“But you were sad about it?”

Gilgamesh tensed up, lying on his side with his back facing Romani and hid his face further down the cowl neck sweater.His voice started to muffled. “Gil thought my dreams would stop if he smashes the axe...” he continued.“H— tried, no, comfort? me with his scent.....but it doesn’t work, the pain rips through my body and made me weak.”

Seating still on the chair, Romani gave Gilgamesh a prolonged glance.This was totally not what he was expecting.He and Ozymandias had looked at the wrong side of the coin, Gil had compulsively forced his brother into soft submission.Siblings created family bonds for comfort, but going as far as wrapping their scent onto their siblings are unheard of.Close blood relations did not work well with compulsive scenting and bonding, there were potential danger. Romani realised the heaving sound emitted from Gilgamesh.He had to think hard how Gilgamesh came to this state.“Take deep breathes Gilgamesh.....was there other things that made you terror stricken?”

Gilgamesh started scratching both of his hands with his finger nails, said nothing.He only wanted Ozymandias by his side right now.

“Gilgamesh, smashing things up was still far-fetched from how you came to this physical state.What did Gil do exactly?”Romani was getting desperate but kept his voice mellow. “Gilgamesh, please...”

The double door at the far side of the room shaken that made Romani and Gilgamesh bolted up from their seat.Most of the members had gone to the gathering except the servants at the manor, the household should be in peace.Gilgamesh got his feet on the carpet but was stopped by Romani’s gesture, Romani raised his index finger on his lips and spoke in a hush voice “Seat.”

‘Something is up! You do nothing?” Gilgamesh questioned, started scratching the cushion he was hugging onto a moment ago.Obviously the stress from counselling aggravated by the door shake.

“We have Arash outside, I believe he could handle it without our intrusion.”

“Where’s Ozymandias!”

“We would be fine.”

At first Romani thought Ozymandias was joking when he said he would left Arash, one of the strongest guards from the family stayed by Gilgamesh’s side.Who would dare to disturb the House of Ramesses?The sound of fists and punches from the other side of the door said otherwise.Both stared at the double door and waited for it to stop.

————————————————

“There were 10 figurines, 6 four-lugged vessels, 2 statues, 1 golden helmet and group of weapons consist of....” a loud bang on the round table that made Fujimaru jumped while he stand. “....ehh, and—but— the clay tablets and envelopes were luckily in tact at high density mobile storage.”

“Such careless act Fujimaru!Didn’t we WARN you to keep the archive secure!The treasures our families made investment to excavate were nearly beyond repair!” Yelled Nobukatsu.A petit Asian young man of black long hair tied into a pony tail from the Oda family.The family had a military background and participated in some of the famous wars in history.Later era, it gained its wealth from arms dealing instead and obsessed with collecting historic weaponry.“Gil, you have a bad choice of staff, thanks to YOU.”

A woman giggled loudly at the other side of the round table, dressed in black jump suit and black coat with fur surrounded the front upper collar and the collar roll.“I thought it was a tomb robbery! Well, should I say God is toying us? Turned out somebody didn’t like what we dig up...GIL.”The giggle got louder as her gaze turned to Gil. It was Jeanne, her cruelty and distrust gained her the nick name Dragon Witch from other families.

“We agreed on excavation in the Middle East because of the potential treasures, if the appraisers find out about recent damages on the treasures, their opinions would dwindle the value” said Ozymandias, body facing towards Gilgamesh as if challenging him “I have no interest to throw my money and resources out of the window.”

“And of course, it would not happen again.” Gil gave a false smile “It was Fujimaru’s mistake. Right? Fujimaru.”

A pregnant pause.Everyone at the round table stared at Gil with a straight face.They all knew who trashed the archive, the security camera footage was not hard to retrieve but what pissed the families off was the unrepentant attitude from Gil.No one understood the reason behind such act, some families believed it was a revenge from past hatred.As most of the treasures excavation were supported by the Elish family, they restrained themselves and try to turn a blind eye on his actions.There were times it was too much, however.

“RIGHT, Fujimaru?” Gil demanded.

“.....I was employed by the Head of Elish, Gilgamesh, I believed my incompetence would be judged by him.” said Fujimaru while continued with his notes taking. “Our archeological team would like to send our regards to the Head of Elish, who was absent from this gathering.”

A smirk shone on Jeanne face and one of her hand gently covered her lips.“I agree with this boy”.Fujimaru was smart she thought.Gil was just a spokesperson in this kind of meetings, all matters were relayed to his elder brother for his decisions anyway. “Don’t you, GIL.”

“I don’t need a lecture, JEANNE.”Gil showed his fangs.Jeanne avoided his show of dominance and backed off.

“Look, if you two want a fight, do it by the rules, just ask your guards to settle it right now. I have a plane to catch, it’s my sister’s birthday and I need to be back to Japan on time.”exhale Nobukatsu, one hand pulling loose the collar of his shirt and the other waving in the air.“Jeanne, ask your Sieg to do it, Gil could ask...............what is....where’s Arthur?”

All families looked.Arthur Pendragon was Gil’s shadow, he had no reason to leave Gil’s side.However, it was Artoria Pendragon who was sitting at the backseat, she was Gilgamesh’s shadow.The only reason Arthur was not here was either dead or had been ordered away.This particularly made Ozymandias puzzled and worried.

“Where’s Arthur?” Ozymandias asked.

“Huh...” Gil lazily responded and smirked. “What do you think, Ozymandias?”

As though there was a cold breeze in the room, other families members decided to back off from their quarrels, some members even decided to exit the room quietly, hoping no one would noticed.A storm between both powerful families was coming.

“—HOW DARE YOU!!” Ozymandias shouted and got up from his seat.How dare Gil disturbed his territory! “MOSES!”

“The car would be ready to leave in a minute.”Hastily, Moses already on the phone.

————————————————

Both were stuck in combat stance. Locking up each other by the the arms and forearms.Breathing heavy.Arash hit Arthur three times before the stance.One uppercut, Arthur punched him on the cheek, two hits on the thighs, Arthur made his side kicks.Arthur stumbled back, regained his momentum, one hit on Arash’s abdomen with his knee.Both underestimated each other.Both ended up in an awkward truce, thereafter.

“So...you are, Arthur.” Arash catching up his breathe, felt the pain on his cheek.

“And...you are, Arash.” Arthur catching up his breathe, felt the bruises on his thighs.

“This is the way your boss says hi? What is his business?” Arash put forces on his grab, the face of Arthur twisted.

“None of this is necessary if you just hand me back our Head.” Arthur did the same, the face of Arash twisted.

“And Ozymandias already said NO, remind Gil would you.”

The double doors behind Arthur suddenly bursted open and Arthur whipped his head back.Before he could thought about his next move, an object hit his head and he felt the shattered pieces raining down from his blonde hair, blood gushing out from his forehead.Arthur lost his balance, Arash grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from felling.

“Moses! This is too much!”Cried Arash. “You target to kill!?”

“What am I suppose to do?I am scared.Let my home rampaged by intruders?” Said Moses nonchalantly.

Ignoring their arguments, Ozymandias came forth behind Moses, grab a handful of Arthur’s hair tight in his fist, hoisted his head up and forced Arthur’s eyes to meet his.Their faces were closed enough to feel each other’s enraging breathes.Ozymandias knew Gil had something up his sleeves, that’s why he left Arash with Gilgamesh, but he never thought Gil decided to send his shadow.This was a hostile move and Ozymandias growled, “GET OUT, Arthur.Before I decide to return your corpse to Gil.”

  
  


“Ozymandias?”

A soothing call cut through the tension with the raging pheromones in the room sedated.There was Gilgamesh, perplexed by the situation he saw, standing at the hallway with Sphinx rolling at his feet. “What is this?Why is Arthur here?” Gilgamesh saw the blood dripping down from Arthur’s head and stained the floor tiles, he felt a headache building up.

“Arthur, answer me now.” Gilgamesh made a few steps forward, getting irritated. “Why are you here—”

“Hey, hey, it’s nothing.”Quickly Ozymandias released his hold on Arthur and made his way to Gilgamesh, drops of blood dripped down from his finger tips with blood trail on the floor.Ozymandias gave Gilgamesh a hug, gently rubbed his back and pressed Gilgamesh’s head onto the scent glands on his neck to sooth him. “Nothing.”

Gilgamesh felt something warm and wet stuck onto his hair, he kept his gaze on Arthur.

“You hit Arthur?” A question muffled into Ozymandias neck, he held onto Ozymandias’s shirt at the waist. 

“I—”Before Ozymandias could explained himself, there came Romani gesturing his arms, quietly instructing what Ozymandias had to do.This must had disturbed the counselling.Gilgamesh got disoriented and unable to pick up his bearings.He just got out from his shock today, Ozymandias was not interested in him fallen into another.

“Nothing, nothing.” Ozymandias brushing his lips on Gilgamesh temple, continue rubbing his back. “Take a rest with Romani, follow Romani.”

“......” Gilgamesh paused, but nodded and returned to Romani. 

Once Romani and Gilgamesh disappeared from their sight, Ozymandias seize his chance to make another blow to Arthur’s head.Arthur groaned, blood spattered from his mouth.

“ **GET OUT, Arthur.** ”Demanded Ozymandias.

  
  


———


	4. Act 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read! Let’s see where Ozy and the Gils are up to......

Something was pinching his face persistently.The pinch started to become pulls, trying to rip his cheek and it hurt, he opened his eyes.

“.......Arthur.”Gil said, despite Arthur kept on with his actions. 

There Arthur was, wearing a casual white shirt with sleeves rolled up, standing in front of Gil with bandages around his head and forearm looking ridiculously terrible.Gil turned his body, facing away from Arthur and covered himself up with the duvet again.He could not believed Arthur had been defeated, now he was an eye soar to look at.Gil felt he lost face.

“Stop cocooning in your elder brother’s bed. His scent should already dissipated.Get up.”

“It’s not your place to order me around!”Gil shouted, violently pushed back the duvet and turned to face Arthur.He thought he would have odds of success with Arthur until he returned with blood all over his face a few weeks ago.Artoria was devastated by the seriousness of his wound, oh yes, someone who had enough combat experience knew it.She was screaming,dragging his brother through the manor searching for Siduri and servants who had medical experience to treat Arthur.Luckily there were no shatter pieces inside the wounds.All Arthur need now was some rest.

“Gil, it had been weeks, maybe it’s time to talk to Gilgamesh if you truly misses him.” Arthur said “A slim chance the Family of Remesses decides to return our Head to us.” Which would turned into a joke between the families.

“It was Ozymandias’s fault.He should not took what’s not his!My actions were justified!” Shouted Gil, who hid away from Arthur by covering himself up with the duvet again,Arthur couldn’t help but smile lightly.This was cute he thought.He was a shadow of Gil since childhood, he knew how Gil was emotionally attached to his elder brother even Gil sometimes denied. 

“Then why Ozymandias had a chance to take it?” Gil froze with Arthur’s question. “Em, from how you react, I think you knew the reason better than us.”

“Of course Young Master knew.Otherwise he wouldn’t be sulking here.” A woman of short stature was wearing a full body dress and a cardigan of dark green colour,high heels treading on the carpet from the corridor into the room. She started scrutinising the room and wrote down her observations onto the paper placed on the hand clipboard.Arthur and Gil remained silent and watched.Her name was Siduri.The wingwoman of the Elish Family who the parents of the Twins of Elish took high regard on.The point of her pen screeches on paper as she wrote. 

“This room needs serious renovation, Young Master. The curtains were torn at all sides, deep scratches on the fine wood furniture.....” Siduri explained, her eyes slowly laid on Gil, face began to scrunch. “God, even the bed linen were torn...”

“I don’t need to ask you anything to know you hurt your elder brother badly.”Siduri come forth to the bed with elegance and warned with a toned voice, Gil and Arthur cowered, “Your elder brother, in consideration of his second gender should be taken care of, now, get out from his bed so we could change the sheets.”

“I didn’t mean to—”

“Young Master...you were out of character, ignorant and thought you were clever to the point you...no, we nearly lost Gilgamesh, yes, we know.” Siduri felt an headache was growing, lightly massaged one side of her temple.“I asked Fujimaru to do his best to restore what you had broken at the archive....He’s not positive.Please don’t upset your elder brother and fix this, Gil.”

“Siduri, I didn’t upset him.” Gil denied.

“Please learn to love your brother dearly. Or Ozymandias, Head of Remesses would do the job for you.”

“That mongrel wouldn’t stand a chance!”Enraged, Gil hid further down under the duvet.

“Why so rile up?” Arthur perplexed and whispered to Siduri. It was not rare that Gilgamesh received advances from other alphas which he brushed off from his shoulders or took on the relationship for a while.Gil had not taken an interest into the matter about his elder brother’s love life.However, this time is different.Maybe because Gil and Ozymandias never got along in the first place.Sometimes they ended up in fights.The fight between those two at the corner cafe was still the gossip amongst the families.

Siduri cleared her throat.

“............Arthur, did you recall your sister, Artoria had a photograph of a guy named Shirou as her cellphone wallpaper a few years ago?”

“That guy wouldn’t stand a chance!” Yelled Arthur.

————————————————————

The past weeks were pleasant for the House of Remesses....if you did not count Arthur’s intrusion.Ozymandias admitted that he was emotional driven and made a scene at the hallway that day, which, the chamberlain was not content with the mess that involved blood.He requested Ozymandias and Moses to clean up the mess with a mop and a bucket of cleaning agent in hand.Ozymandias sighed, he had never been ordered around like this before.....then he picked up a spoonful of Fatteh from his plate, drew the spoon towards Gilgamesh who was embraced by Ozymandias on a plush sofa — Gilgamesh ate with delight while occupying with a book in his hand.

“Your cook was right, I would enjoy the food here.The chicken done just right.” Said Gilgamesh with a mouthful, his attention still captivated by the book.“Be grateful Head of Remesses, no one could serve me this way except you.”

“Couldn’t you sit properly at the dinning table?”Ozymandias complained, picked up another spoonful of food from the plate, drew the spoon towards Gilgamesh again.

“It was you who insisted on feeding me, I sit where I like....mph!”Gilgamesh choked as he ate another mouthful, curled himself deeper into the embrace. 

“Stop talking with food in your mouth.” Sighed Ozymandias.Handing him a glass of water from the coffee table.

Then silence pervaded the room, left with only the clinging sound between cutlery and plate, occasionally, Ozymandias brushed away parts of Gilgamesh’s fringes back so he could read the book without hair in the way. Gilgamesh needed a haircut sometimes, he thought.Ozymandias was relieved that Gilgamesh accepted his request and able to relax around him.The act of feeding was to satisfy his Alpha side of satisfaction for looking after their Omega.This also made the Omega knew they were taken care of and gave a sense of security. Romani mentioned this should stabilised Gilgamesh’s emotions, which he was right, the nightmare did not cloud Gilgamesh’s mind as much at night and he stopped scratching his hands due to panic.

But the quietness did not last long.Gilgamesh suddenly sat up, threw his book to the end of the sofa, turned his upper body so he was facing the man behind him, threw his arms onto Ozymandias shoulder and crashed their lips together for a deep kiss.The sudden intimacy took Ozymandias by surprise but he settled in, precariously placed the plate on the coffee table and held onto the back of Gilgamesh’s head to accept his invitation.Both opened their mouths for each other to explore with their tongues but occasionally Ozymandias bit onto Gilgamesh’s tongue which caused him to moan and retreat.Ozymandias immediately tighten his grip, held Gilgamesh still by his waist, further pushed himself forward to lock his lips tighter with Gilgamesh’s.Gilgamesh slid his hands onto the upper arms of Ozymandias, tried to keep his balance before his was losing into the heat of continuous biting and sucking on his tongue and every part of his mouth...he didn’t expect Ozymandias to indulge this far.He felt his Omega side was excited and pleased.

As the grandfather clock struck in the room, Gilgamesh decided to break the kiss, puffed lips still lingered with Ozymandias’s, his hand gently caressed Ozymandias’s face. “......Now Ozymandias, hand me the cookies.”

So this is what he wants!

“.....finish your plate first, Gilgamesh.”Lips still brushing against each other as the words were spoken.Ozymandias felt defeated by Gilgamesh’s orders and advances.This man knew it was natural for him as an Alpha to fulfil an Omega’s request and made him happy...but he decided to insist on his stand. “Once you are done, I am going to eat my portion of the meal then you could have the cookies.”

“I said.....I want cookies.” Gilgamesh brushed his wrists against Ozymandias’s face, the scent permeated in the air.

“Eat well, then you will have your cookies.”Ozymandias peppered a kiss on his wrist, like a petal fell onto the the surface of his skin.

“...I am stuffed.”

“Gilgamesh....this contradicts with your cookies request.” Complained Ozymandias,Brushing back some fringes of Gilgamesh’s hair away from his eyes which kept felling back down.He could never argue with him...

There was a knock on the door which caught both of their attention.Ozymandias smelled a spice growing in Gilgamesh’s scent which stung his nose.Gilgamesh fell back into his embrace, head hit onto his chest, held onto one of his hands and fiddled with his fingers. “I hope you don’t mind Ozymandias, but some of my family business has to be dealt with in here, as I am not at my house...I borrowed some of your people.”

“What business?”Ozymandias bent down his upper body and took a long sniff at Gilgamesh’s neck, tip of his nose brushed along the curve.The new scent permeated from his neck was unpleasant, but Gilgamesh only responded with a light laugh and signalled the servants to open the doors. 

The doors banged open by a women who lost balanced and tripped, she was being threw into the middle of the room, her body hit hard onto the carpet.She tried to support herself to stand up but was pressed down by the force on her shoulder blades to lay on a freefaller position.However, it was enough for her to see from the corner of her eye, it was Gilgamesh and Ozymandias.

“Gi—Gilgamesh...!” The woman was stunned. “What is this about, Gilgamesh. Ozymandias too!?”

“Oh, Nothing to do with him.” Gilgamesh answered casually, rubbed his face onto Ozymandias’s chest then tilted his head up a few inches. “It was me who requested for you, Jeanne.”

“You could request for me but not this way!” Jeanne hysterically yelled, face kept scratching on the carpet.

“I heard a few things these past weeks.” Gilgamesh causally continued, lying lazily in Ozymandias’s embrace and ignored her response. “How Gil was unfit for representing me as the Chairman in the gathering, involved in fights with the Ramesses...and forcing me out of my position?That made Gil inconsolable.” Gilgamesh continued “Gil is reckless, impertinent, impetuous....but because he is young?He needs our guidance, Jeanne.You missed this important part when you started the gossip?”

Jeanne gritted her teeth but didn’t respond.She never thought such gossip would spread so quickly that it reached the ears of the Head of Elish.This was bad.

“What should you do, Jeanne.”

‘.............”

“Say it louder, I could not hear you.”

“.......!”a guard lifted his feet and trampled her back.She instantly lost her wind “my...punishment, is here for the H—head of Elish......to bring down upon—n....”

“Oh—very well.I will tell you when I make up my mind, until then your family loose your seat at the meetings.” 

Jeanne glared at Gilgamesh as the guards lifted her up by both of her upper arms and dragged her away from the room.The heels of her boots scarred the carpet but not that Gilgamesh cared.Losing a seat meant their status and power had been stripped away. It would not be long until another rising family tried to swallow their shares. The door heavily closed and the room returned to its tranquility.

“Stupid woman....” Gilgamesh lazily said.He was about to lay his head onto Ozymandias chest again but was suddenly grabbed by his jaw, forcing him to look into the eyes of Ozymandias.Fingers squeezing and nails digging into his skin and bone, he squinted his eyes and tighten his lips as the pain grew.

“Any business involves Gil should not be dealt with at my house.”Ozymandias declared, lowered his head and started biting Gilgamesh’s neck....he only exhaled a long breathe.Alphas never sat well with their Omegas spoke about other Alphas.Maybe he should felt lucky that Ozymandias did not plan to dash into his house at this moment to beat up Gil.

“Artoria told me, Gil is in low spirits.....!” He felt the bites were getting fierce.

“Care for yourself first.” Said Ozymandias in between bites “not Gil, not anybody, just you.”

“I couldn’t believe this advice is from a Head of another Family...Ouch!” Gilgamesh felt a sharp pain just above his collarbone. “Ozymandias, I need to talk to Fujimaru about broken artefacts in the archive the next day, you are driving me there.”

“Not interest.”

“This is an order, Ozymandias.You should be happy I chose you to serve the Head of Elish.Now Ozymandias, hand me the cookies.”

“If you feed me I would give you the cookies.”

‘...........”

The knives and forks were aiming for Ozymandias.

———


	5. Act 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read!

The sun hovered at low horizon.Blood red, not too bright nor dim but able to enjoy its beauty with bare eyes.A strong gust of wind blew away the dust beneath his feet, he gradually saw a landscape of rugged surfaces, low in height, with lights flickering from their openings — Gilgamesh was standing at high terrain overlooking a city.In front of him was a wide avenue that pierced through the cityscape and he was holding onto two stone panels, no, looked like a book in ancient times, the axe was resting next to a column.He was reading it as if he understood what was written on the book, it was strange, the book was light compared to its mass.Then there was a calling from afar and he looked up.The same woman with horns of a bighorn sheep not far from his view hovering in mid-air with noises of metal clinging.Before he could made a sound, a bolt of light charged fiercely at his direction and pierced his body. The book fell and cracked into pieces.

“GILGAMESH!!!”

Someone called his name and dragged his mind back to reality.His body shook as if being electrified and opened his eyes — he was in a car seating in the front seat. Ozymandias held onto his cheeks with both of his palms and Nitocris shaking one of his shoulders from the back seat.He touched his abdomen.

“What happened!?You are sweating! We could go to the archive the next day if you feel terrible.”Ozymandias panicked.They were unable to wake Gilgamesh by the end of the drive and found him sweating as if after a long run.They were thinking about driving Gilgamesh straight to Romani.

“.....n—nothing.”Gilgamesh mumbled, still touching his abdomen. “Just a dream.”

“W—We thought you were falling into a drop.”Nitocris worried, eyeing Ozymandias as she spoke.She remembered this happened when he first arrived their manor, not even Romani could provide medical help but wait.

“I could call Fujimaru to cancel the visit and head to Romani.” Ozymandias offered.

“Hell no, I don’t need another counselling.” Gilgamesh pressed his face into both of his palms as he spoke.The former experience was bad enough with Ozymandias made a scene with Arthur and foreboding. “Ozymandias, get me out of the car.”

—————————-

Nitocris had never been to the archive.The place located at a neoclassical style building within the city centre, once they reached the entrance the huge ornate doors opened and the staff invited them to enter.She followed behind Ozymandias and Gilgamesh along the hallway leading to the archive, checker pattern floor tiles, repetitive arch ceilings decorated with symmetrically sculpted ornaments ranging from flowers to animals.Unknown gods sculptures were placed beside the doric columns at both sides of the hallway to watch over the passer-by.Nitocris found it hard to breath with such imposing atmosphere.

She was surprised when Ozymandias requested for her company and she nearly choked on her morning coffee.It was a place reserved for the high rank families members to inspect their treasures from all parts the world and put on for private sells.She thought her day of promotion had came, hastily packed her handbag and follow behind Ozymandias until she saw Gilgamesh standing beside the car smiling at her....So, she was only requested to accompany Gilgamesh, nothing more than that.No, she shook her head and peeked at both men in front of her,Ozymandias was holding Gilgamesh’s hand as they walked. “I am sure I was asked to be a third wheel...” Nictoris quietly complained.

The cargo lift took them on a brisk journey to the underground and Fujimaru already waiting at the opposite side of the lift.

“I hope you are well, Head of Elish.”Fujimaru said politely. “We just completed the file sorting for the artefacts, most were with different conservators, I need to guide you through different teams of specialists to report on the damage.”

“I heard what happened at the gathering, don’t mind Gil, you are doing a decent job.”Gilgamesh said.

“Thanks.Do you want to see the axe first? Or the clay tablets?” Fujimaru took a few steps forward, pupils dilated and paper clipboard holding against his chest, rapidly closing the distance between him and Gilgamesh. Ozymandias instinctively pull Gilgamesh backwards with his hand to set them apart. 

“Ha, it’s that important?” Amused, Gilgamesh questioned.

‘Carbon dating results came back a week ago, we believed it was at least 4000 BC...” Fujimaru couldn’t wait to report his discoveries, took more steps towards Gilgamesh.“From its excavate location and its dating, we predicted it was from the ancient Mesopotamia, a city named Uruk.....”

“TOO CLOSE, kid.” Snarled Ozymandias, stepped between Fujimaru and Gilgamesh.Fujimaru registered his word as a command, lowered his head to his left hand side and retreated.These moments always made Ozymandias felt like he was a bad man.Gilgamesh’s present vulnerability triggered his protective and competitive instincts towards other genders.He found it hard to control.

“Ha! Don’t bully Fujimaru, Ozymandias!” Gilgamesh teased, he wrapped his arms around Ozymandias waist, comforted him with a brief hug.Ozymandias started to sulk. “You could walk around with Nitorcis, I would catch up with you after an hour or so.”

“I walk with you.” Ozymandias offered,being with an omega was a constant occupation.

“Ozymandias! Fujimaru wouldn’t bite!” Gilgamesh tried to convince him.

Ozymandias took a long gaze at Gilgamesh but did not speak.He gently rubbed his wrist against Giglamesh’s neck and caressed his face.The silence between them slowly broke with a french kiss, settling his scent onto Gilgamesh.Both Fujimaru and Nitocris looked away.Fujimaru began tapping his feet and Nitocris next to him started scrolling her cellphone.

“T—the weather was great today...Nitocris.” Face flushed, Fujimaru said.

“Drop it, kid.” Nitocris said flatly.

After the cargo lift made another round trip, Ozymandias broke the kiss and Gilgamesh turned his head to Fujimaru, “Let’s go, Fujimaru.”

Both disappeared into the aisles between shelves.

Nitocris followed Ozyamdias wandering around the place.The archive was alike a maze, the shelves, cabinets, trays, racks, were built from floor to near the top of the ceiling to maximise its storage capacity.Whole area ran by artificial lighting and air condition full day to stabilised the humidity of the place.A sudden shiver shook Nitocris’s body and she zipped up her jacket.In the far end they saw a row of modular pull out art racks for hanging paintings but they took the opposite direction. 

Now they were walking along the aisles of tailor made cabinets filled with interchangeable trays of accessories, figures, parts of stones from a variety of ancient era.Ozymandias slowed down his pace at one of the cabinets and pulled out a tray of ancient accessories.Rings, bracelets, pair of ear-rings, collars made with pottery beads and decorated with intricate pendants....all of them came in a set.

“These were what we found in Egypt.” Ozymandias explained and smiled at Nitocris“The conservators said these might belonged to a pharaoh.Gilgamesh was particular interest in the collar, not that he interested to sell it but he said it would looked good on Sphinx! Hahahahahaha!”

“...I, I am sure it would....” stammered Nitorcris.

“But what I am particular interest is...this.” Fingers lingered on the surface of the accessories then stopped. Picked up a golden ring next to the bracelets, holding it close enough for Nitocris to see — Eye of Ra carved and burnished from a blue stone with hieroglyphics decorated its golden bridge and shank. “Pretty isn’t it?”

‘Ah....” Puzzled Nitocris. “The Eye of Ra is...pretty?” 

“I thought so too.” Smiled Ozymandias, kept his sight on the ring as if enticed by it. “It would have to do for now until I find a far better treasure. I would put this ring on his finger.”

There was a dead silence with only air condition humming in the background until Nitocris yelled.

“NOW!?”

She found her thoughts brutally thrown into a blender by Ozymandias’s words, she couldn’t think, holding onto her cellphone tightly in her palm, she wanted to call Moses now about his Master’s action.This is not a decision that could be decided by his Master alone.

“Nitocris! Keep your voice down!” Ozymandias quickly covered her mouth tried to hush her.He was surprised by her sudden lost of composure. “Gilgamesh doesn’t know!”

“Master! God, Ozymandias! Don’t you think you need to speak with Moses too?This is truly not a good time!”She complained with her voice as low as possible...with the tensions between them and the Elish, she still wanted to see the morning sun.

“What are you two doing here.”

A familiar male voice at the end of the aisle caught Ozymandias and Nitocris off guard.Ozymandias quickly closed the cabinets and turned his body facing the man’s direction, as for Nitorcis, her body froze and kept her mouth shut.She still wanted to see the morning sun, she repeatedly thought — That voice belonged to Gil.He was not happy with who he saw and was carrying a long wooden box in his left arm.

“We are accompanying your elder brother here.” Ozymandias smirked.He always looked for a chance to ridicule Gil“HA! He didn’t tell you?”

“GET OUT.” Gil demanded.He felt his chest sunk and its even worst with Ozymandias who said it.

“Gilgamesh told me.” Ozymandias continued, still smirking, “you were inconsolable these past weeks.”

“....Are you looking for a fight.”

“I didn’t say—” that.Ozymandias did not manage to finish his sentence. Gil swung his arm and Ozymandias took the full blow.Ozymandias quickly attacked Gil with his shoulders and pushed him hard onto the cabinets,Gil hit Ozymandias’s clavicle with drop elbow to release himself.The fight became aggressive and caught the staffs’ attention, Nitocris let out a piercing shriek, she was clueless on how to stop them.

Just before Gil made another blow he heard a familiar voice warned behind him “Gil, you two,stop it!”It was Gilgamesh grabbing onto his arm left arm.

“It’s business between him and me, stay out of the way, brother!”Gil scowled at Gilgamesh.Trying to free his left arm from his elder brother’s grab.

“You both are wrecking the place!”

“I said stay out of the way!”His rage reached its peak.Gil swung his left arm with full force that pushed Gilgamesh down to the floor; the long wooden box slipped from his arm and made a crash landing, a loud shatter sound inside the box echoed the archive that made the world stood still.

Gilgamesh was shocked by the echo, eyes fixated on the long wooden box by his side and felt his body started to tremble.No, no, no, it would be beyond repair, it must be his fault, he always screw up in front of Gil, he always made Gil try to avoid him, he never made Gil happy...his omega side devastated and panicked.The tremble aggravated and he felt himself heaving, same as that night, but this time he was unable to control himself to get out from the archive. He hunched his back, shoulders rose and fall unevenly, his finger nails dug into the heavy duty floor finish grasping for air.

“Gilgamesh!”Ozymandias attempted to sprint to his side but Gil was quicker, raised his right hand to stop his tracks. 

“You know nothing to handle this, stay out.” Gil showed his fangs.Ozymandias hesitated but didn’t approach further. Gil was right for once.

Carefully, Gil knelt down and hugged his brother, brushed his hair and pressed his face into his chest, swaying their bodies lightly and muttered his words repeatedly into Gilgamesh ears, “Brother, it’s not what you think it is inside the box...it’s not...”

“.......” No air in the lungs for Gilgamesh to speak. His surroundings were dizzy, his hands unconsciously clawed at Gil’s shirt.

“Breath with me, brother. Breath through your nose.Yes, now, slowly breath out from your mouth............right, repeat with me.”

“.......”Gilgamesh did what Gil instructed him to do.

Ozymandias and Nitocris noticed Gilgamesh’s heaving started to drop.The moment lasted a break, the staff that were staring at the scene started to walk away minding their own business and the archive slowly returned to peace. 

“He always fell into this state at home?” Asked Ozymandias not far away from the twins.He was surprised by how skilful Gil handled the situation.

“NEVER think you know him better than me, Ozymandias.” Gil glared at him over his shoulders. 

“.......” Gilgamesh caught Gil’s attention by pulling his shirt, Gil lowered his head, perked his ears to hear what Gilgamesh had to say then turned his head to Nitocris and Ozymandias and commanded.

“You two, give me a hand.”

“.......eh, eh—h, what do you want us to do...” Scratching her head, Nitocris struggled to make sense of the happenings and asked.Her Anubis headband was misplaced on her head.

“We are heading back to your house, woman!”Gil clacked his tongue. “Call up your servants, make up a room and light up a sandalwood incense, fill the room with variation of soft blankets....and, my brother likes body pillows, throw some of those into the room would you!”

“Y—yes!”

Nitocris started to ring up their chamberlain while Ozymandias helped Gil to carry Gilgamesh out of the archive.

—————————


	6. Act 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s talk a bit about the white elephant in the room! (which I think it is, anyway) — Gil, and, his mess. Yes, our Archer Gil is under the spotlight. If you have’t, you might be interested to read the former chapters for more details about this elephant, either way.
> 
> Enjoy, keep on catching up with our boys, tell me what you think xxx

“Moses, loan me some mon-ny.” Arash raised his empty hand while taking another bite of the cookies. The cook baked a jar of them daily, placed it on the kitchen counter for anyone to taste. Arash used to picked up a dozen of it on his way to the sitting room, with Gilgamesh picked another dozen and emptied the jar in seconds.

“Let’s see....You could sell your properties or relinquish them to Ozymandias.” Said Moses, counting the cash in his hands.

“But I dun want Boss to have’ em, he-s being a jerk right now.” Arash said between bites.

“You threw the fucking dice.”Ozymandias crossed his armed and explained. “No one asks you to tread on my property! Now, you either give me all your have or you—”

“Moses, how’ t s-send Ozymandias to JAIL. He is getting annoy-ing.” Arash complained with mouth full of cookies.

“Tsk, no chance, Arash, I fucking have the Get Out of Jail Free card!”

“Ozymandias....manners.” Sighed Moses, what had they gotten into?

“What!” 

“We are are as agitated as you are but we have to wait! Jesus!” Moses placed the cash back on the game board...it’s so hard to keep his grace with Ozymandias all over the places. “Gil promises to tell us, right?”

“Don’t. say. his. name.” Ozymandias said in agony, pull his hair with both of his hands. “Otherwise I couldn’t control myself to break in. Damn it!”

The drive home was hell. It was already maddening for him to see his omega fallen into that state. His instincts went haywire and amplified his every senses in response to the environment. It was even MORE maddening to see his omega also being taking care of by another alpha....he had to resist his urge of kicking Gil out of their car. Gil on the other hand was staring at him condescendingly during the whole drive while stroking his brother’s back as his instincts registered this as a competition. He swore he saw Gil’s eyes glowed red like a lethal serpent from the rear-view mirror.

Once they arrived the manor, they both swiftly lifted Gilgamesh out of the car and banged open the front door. The chamberlain and a few servants were already waiting, immediately hurried them to the ready made room upstairs — the room was dimmed with subtle table lamps that painted the room with a yellow ambient glow. Layers of white sheer fabric draped from the four posts of the canopy bed to filter the light. A few sherpa covered body pillows of light grey and egg white colour precariously placed under the intertwined dark grey plush velvet blankets with several cushions laid on the head board. Lines of smoke lingered across the room with an extinctive smell, it was the work of sandalwood incense. Just before Ozymandias set foot into the room, he felt a force on his chest that pushed him backward with Gil dragged Gilgamesh’s body away from him.

“I will tend my brother, OUT. Your house to serve us if we need anything.” Commanded Gil, shutting the door at Ozymandias’s face.

“That cheeky little brother of his!” Gil didn’t even bother that he was not the Master of this house! Ozymandias stared at the game board angrily. 

“This is one of the reason Gil called me here, I suppose, to stop you breaking in....... Arash, hurry up and make a choice, it’s my turn to roll the dice. I want to buy a house and place it on Vine Street ” complained Arthur, sat cross-legged with fingers tapping his knee cap.

“Enough.........I am sneaking in.” Ozymandias decided, stood up from the floor.

“What? Are you nuts? Give the twins some together time, Ozymandias! You are the culprit that deprived it from them you know!” Arthur raised his eyebrows as he spoke. He had enough of Gil lying on Gilgamesh’s bed like a dead fish these past weeks, Siduri only managed to changed the covers for the duvet. He was planning to send a Gil’s dead fish on bed video to Gilgamesh if the situation persisted, hoped that his elder brother able to comfort him.

“Arthur, I am no culprit.” Ozymandias denied.

“You are the same as Gil, god.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Be a nice man once, Ozymandias. Don’t disturb the twins and let’s carry on with the game, alright....Also, I never knew your family play this game with real cash! Holy!”

——————————

Gil fumbled with the dark grey plush velvet blankets, spread the pile away from the centre to the edge of the mattress, shaped the pile like a huge basket. Then, he flipped his elder brother into the centre of the bed and stuffed a body pillow beside him, tucked him up tight with the remaining blankets and kept the warmth intact. Once finished, he crawled back down from the bed and took a few steps backwards, eyes took the bedding arrangement in full view. 

“The lights....” not satisfied, Gil moved the dimmed table lamps from the bedside tables to the floor in case his brother felt the light stung his eyes. Next, he dragged the extra blankets from the bedroom bench to the sofa beside the full height window ready to make his own temporary bed.

“Gil-lie.” A hoarse whisper tickled his ears and repeated, “Gil-lie.” He immediately turned his head. This was his pet name his brother gave him, only used when they were alone.

It was Gilgamesh who perked his head up from the pile of blankets, rose his arms patting on the space beside him, dim lights reflected the dust sparkling in mid-air.

“Come, sleep here.”

“Brother, rest.”

“Gil-lie.” Gilgamesh whispered again. “Come, sleep here.”

“.........” Gil hesitated for a moment, but soon yanked off his shoes and coat, walked up to Gilgamesh and crawled up to the bed, dived into the blankets to join him. 

“Gil-lie, Gil-lie...” Giglamesh smiled, whispered his pet name as he dozed off.

The scent of sandalwood settled nicely with the rhythms of their breathes as the sun began fell. Gilgamesh sunk half of his head into the upper part of the body pillow and embraced the lower half. Both of their faces were now a few inches apart, Gil noticed Gilgamesh’s eye bags were still visible under dim lights and drooling on the body pillow. It had been long since Gil saw his brother in a deep sleep, with the nightmares happened after the excavation in the Middle East....Gil snuggled up closer, tried to get rid off the memories and rubbed his forehead against his elder brother’s, threw his arms casually onto Gilgamesh and closed his eyes.

There were times they were occupied by the jobs in their hands and unable to see each other until late night. Only the late hours Gil could spend some time with his brother, alone, talked about the anecdotes and forced Gilgamesh to play console games with him until both were too sober to sleep.....present moment lessened Gil’s frustration, rejuvenated the siblings emotional bond that was nearly lost due to separation.

The sun finally fell under the horizon with the moon became the new light hanging high in the sky. The quietness was soon disturbed by a sound of a click at the door and the rustling on the bed. Gil gradually opened his eyes, tighten his hold on Gilgamesh and said in a low voice, “You don’t come in until I tell you to. Where’s Arthur.”

“To hell I would listen to you.” Said Ozymandias also in a low voice, took a sniff at Gilgamesh’s hair as his dived into the blankets at the other side of the bed, movements lazily slow, pulled Gilgamesh closer to him by his waist, careful not to wake him. “Arthur too upset with the money he lost to keep tabs on me.”

“He sent me a photo of him holding a fan of money.” 

“That was half an hour ago, now the money belongs to Moses. The rest of the sum would be made by online payment.” Ozymandias casually responded, nose started sniffing the nape of Gilgamesh’s neck. The scent was thick but light, a hint of a well cared omega that sedated the madness growing inside Ozymandias’s alpha. 

“You all are vampires, Arthur’s position is not a high paid job...”

“He’s good.”

Gil rolled his eyes. He knew the Head of Families were luxury spenders and enjoy being indulged by their spending, including him.

The conversation exchange was short, the room fell back to silence with winter wind and fallen leaves rattled and scratched the windows. Gil watched his brother with his half closed eyes and Ozymandias was fiddling with Gilgamesh’s strands of hair that were bundled on the pillow. Both of them embraced Gilgamesh, searching for peace in their state of mind. 

“What was that you said to Gilgamesh back then.” Still fiddling with Gilgamesh’s hair, Ozymandias broke the silence by questioning.

“What.”

“You said ‘it’s not what you think it is inside the box.’” Ozymandias continued. “What was it that you broke that made us all end up in this room.”

“..........”

Ozymandias waited for Gil to response, the quietness started to become deafening. Then, he saw Gil tighten his grip on Gilgamesh, body quietly snuggled up closer to his elder brother. As the seconds hand on the clock ticked for another dozens of times, Gil decided to answer his question.

“I broke EA.”

“what?” Ozymandias couldn’t believe what he just heard, looked over to Gil and asked again.

“I said......I. broke. EA.” Gilgamesh gritted his teeth and repeated. The words weighted like stone, he needed to find strength to spit out every word about what he had done. To think he was on the edge of losing his elder brother because of his act pained him. He was aiming to break the axe and other items, but he was being stupid and unable see straight. “It was an accident. I command you not to remind my brother, Ozymandias. I don’t think he remembers what I broke exactly but just the feeling of it.”

“Christ, Gil...you know the importance of THAT. Are you really part of the Elish Family?!” Ozymandias lifted up his upper body with his elbow and began to scold Gil. It was common for powerful families to have a heirloom, with family so old like the Elish, it was believed that their heirloom survived since primeval period. The object passed down to the Heads were not just for their keeping but the presence of their families’ pride and power. 

“Shh! Keep your voice down or you will wake him!” Gil placed his index finger on his lips as he whispered, gestured Ozymandias to keep quiet. “So I said it was an accident!”

“How bad was the damage.” Ozymandias exhaled, brushed his hair back. The heirloom was an artefact after all.

“.......Cracks from point to edge....I said fixable.” Gil touched Gilgamesh’s forehead with his, “Fujimaru and Merlin is personally working on it.”

“.....What a fragile heirloom, Gil.” The damage was almost half of EA.

“Tsk, better than your stripy candy stick.”

Ozymandias snapped, grabbed a pillow beside the headboard and smacked Gil’s head with it. The small vibration on the bed caused Gilgamesh to stir and both of them stopped their movements. Gilgamesh then rolled his body to the other side with his body pillow, instinctively finding a place to bury himself into his alpha.

“When are you going to let him know.” Ozymandias lied back down on the bed, adjust his body for Gilgamesh to bury into. A short purr was heard.

“Once it’s fixed.” Gil had confidence in Merlin’s and Fujimaru’s expertise. “Ozymandias, I still have other matters to attend and I will see myself out with Arthur.”

“Oh, not planning to stay?” Surprised. Ozymandias expected another commotion with Gil on trying to take his elder brother back to the Elish. 

“........” Gil hesitated, arm lied still on his elder brother’s body.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Something flashed Ozymandias’s mind and he half grinned, “My future brother-in-law—”

This time two cushions went flying in mid-air, smacked Ozymandias’s head twice and he groaned. The cushions may be soft, but the force of the hit was like a sand bag.

“NEVER.” Gil sternly said. “Too audacious, Ozymandias.”

“Ha! It’s for Gilgamesh to decide.” Ozymandias amused, propping his head up with his hand, stroked Gilgamesh’s at the waist.

“You are a fool.” Gil rubbed his face onto the skin of Gilgamesh’s back then hopped off bed as his spoke, picked up his coat and shoes, “I am my brother’s number one and you are number two.”

“...Gil, if you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything....” Something Ozymandias deeply denied.

“Call me if anything happens to my brother. Keep him content.”

——————

It was late night when Gil finally exit from the House of the Remesses. The landscape view from the car window was in complete darkness, Gil could only see a reflection of himself and Arthur who was on the wheel.

“What’s that smug on your face, Arthur.” Asked Gil as he stared at Arthur’s reflection. He wished Siduri would gave him back his car keys so he didn’t need to put up with Arthur’s face with his private matters.

“Soooooo, how was it?” Asked Arthur, anticipating, the smug was getting wider. Gil became less moody after their siblings time, he had to know the details and gossiped with Artoria, who was also worry about Gilgamesh. “I bet you dashed forward and hugged him then sobbed like a baby, just like the old days when you two were little boys! GAAhhh!”

“STOP FANTASIZING. It’s disgusting!” Gil shouted into the reflection.

Arthur pouted. He stepped on the brake as they reached a railway crossing with a red signal, both waited for the expected train to pass-by. There were no sound of life outside their car in late night, Arthur thought the harsh winter must be coming and the landscape would soon be covered with thick snow. Last year the twins made a snowman as tall as their manor’s front door, well, the only thing they saw when they opened the front door...which forced all of them to use the back door until it melted. 

Then a sniffle was heard beside Arthur, which brought him back from his wandering memories.

“He called me Gil-lie.” Gil quietly said, still staring out of the car window.

“Oh, Gil...................I know...I could ask Arash to take some candid shots of Gilgamesh and send them to you—”

“STOP PERVERTIZING!!! ARTHUR!!! What exactly do we look like in your mind!!!” Gil turned his head and shouted at Arthur. This was the reason Gil did not want to put up with Arthur on his private matters.

It’s also time to check in with Fujimaru and Merlin.

——————————


	7. Act 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your read!

Picked up several sugar cubes with the small tong from the ceramic sugar bowl and dropped it into the hot chamomile tea then stirred. The smell of chamomile followed the steam and saturated into the atmosphere around Gilgamesh.He took a sip, the lasting taste of sweetness and aroma filled his nostrils and his mouth; the cook brewed the tea with dried chamomile flowers and some other fresh flowers from his garden collection, the freshness of the tea sure did lighten up his mood, as the cook recommended.

He placed the tea and its tea cup back on the coffee table and laid back on his lounge bed.He was now at one of the biggest rectangular courtyard inside the House of Remesses.It was located at the centre of the house, enclosed by gallery and openable sky windows to shield the place from weather.The walls and floors were adorned by tessellation of zellij tiles with potted trees planted beside the columns of the gallery.A small swimming pool was constructed at the edge of the courtyard, about ten metres long for anyone who look for a swim.Gilgamesh heard it was Moses who planned the design of the courtyard after his journey around the world, a memoir of his adventures.

“Not a bad taste at all...” commented Gilgamesh in a hoarse voice as he admire the courtyard.

A breeze made its way from the sky windows down to the courtyard, Gilgamesh dived himself deeper into the thick fleece blanket with the smelled of Iris and Bergamot.He dipped his nose into the fabric, inhaled and exhale the smell which further relaxed his mood.Apparently Gil had left a bit of his scent on Gilgamesh’s back as a prank to irritate Ozymandias.Ozymandias couldn’t stop growling and decided to have Gilgamesh until he was covered by his scent, then rolled Gilgamesh up with a blanket, carried and dropped him off onto the lounge bed in the courtyard.

“I need to talk to the House of Merimut about my items for the next auction.You stay here, I will ask the cook to make some food for you, eat all of it!I will see you later.” And so he did what Ozymandias said, asked the servants to carry his paperwork from the floor of the bedroom to the lounge bed.A pain grew as he shifted his position and he twisted his face,he could feel his slick and the mess inside him started leaking and soaked his pants. 

“.....” He clenched his teeth as he dragged his pile of paper files closer to him from the end of the lounge bed and started working.

The shadows of the trees were getting shorter as Gilgamesh worked,he popped his head out from the blanket and was about to took another sip of the chamomile tea, but he stopped as he heard the sound of light footsteps walking into the courtyard — it was a woman of short stature, long black hair tied up into twin tails, wearing a caramel duffle coat and a dark grey mini shirt with black tights.Next to her was another woman of similar height with shoulder-length hair, a pink flower clip on one side of her head wearing a knee length white dress.Her eyes met with Gilgamesh’s, waved and smiled at him.

“You could wait for me inside.”Said the woman next to him, the other woman nodded and exit from the courtyard.The woman with hair tied up into twin tails charged forward and begun to speak, “I am Ishtar, wingwoman of the House of Merimut, you must be the goldie, Head of Elish.”

“...eh-huh...........what do you want, woman.”Gilgamesh absently-minded said, the pain and the mess down his bottom half was getting uncomfortable.He remembered that the House of Merimut was a sister family of the House of Remesses and involved heavily with the excavation at Egypt. 

“Let’s make this short, Goldie..I represent my Head and ask for the consent of the matter from the Head of Elish.”

“Which is?” 

“The Merimut family had a....challenging business for the past years, there is only an amount of stock and bond we could sell and trade...” due to the financial mistake they made, but Ishtar held her tongue.

“Cut it shorter, I am busy.”

“We ask for a marriage bond between the family of Remesses and Merimut. ”Ishtar said, with a familiar silhouette at the corner of her eyes.She was talking to some other family members.

Gilgamesh did not reply.He tilted his head imperceptibly, gave Ishtar a prolonged stare into the eyes which made her jittery, Ishtar decided to break eye contact and searched for distraction.As gossip mentioned, the eyes of the Head of Elish stripped you bare.

“No.”Quick and short, Gilgamesh said.

“Wait, why?! A marriage bond should also strengthen the power of the branch families under the Elish—” Agitated, Ishtar stepped forward but was stopped by Gilgamesh raising up his arm. “There is no reason to reject this! We urge you to re-consider our ordeal and the proposal—”

“Ishtar, Gilgamesh already said no.”Ozymandias passed by Ishtar and dropped himself onto the lounge bed, opened his arms and hinted Gilgamesh to come closer, Gilgamesh crawled slowly into his embrace like a caterpillar and yawned.

“Tell me the reason!”Ishtar pushed. “Any family members from your house could have more than one partner according to the rules!Your house could choose who you like!”

“.......Ishtar.” Ozymandias warned, his palm covered up one of Gilgamesh ears. 

Gilgamesh felt the territorial atmosphere heated up between both alphas and started squirming.He remembered this happened at family gatherings he sometimes attended, it incited his anger and gave out commands that hurt both sides of the families.Gil would mocked him about how his actions were similar to his, how they were so alike.Before he could ordered Ishtar to exit, he felt Ozymandias’s fingers creeped down into his bottom half and dug into his feast.Gilgamesh pupils dilate and curled his body into Ozymandias’s.He quickly bite onto the blanket, grabbed tight onto Ozymandias’s shirt and body started squirming away from the fingers.The more he squirmed away more the mess inside him gushed out like an open tap.Scissoring and massages made his inside sensitive, kept sucking in the fingers deeper and caused him to tremble every time the fingers dragged themselves along the sweet spots.

“.....” He stared up at Ozymandias from the blanket who was still bickering with Ishtar, his palm still covering one of his ear and occasionally smirked and looked at him.Why now! cursed Gilgamesh, it felt good and agonising, biting harder onto the blanket to stop his moan. Ozymandias was enjoying him with his play until the fingers suddenly dug deep, a sudden push electrified his insides, he shut his eyes tight and shook.The dampness was audible to his ears. 

As if satisfied with his doing, Ozymandias slipped out his fingers which caused a sudden moan, or whine escaped from Gilgamesh about the emptiness.

“Hey, goldie.”Raised one of her eye brows standing with arms akimbo, Ishtar curiously asked as Gilgamesh took deep breathes. “Are you listening?”

“........”

“Eh?”

“I said LEAVE, woman!”

——————————

“Hahahahahahahahahaha, did you see Ishtar’s face!”

Ozymandias messed with Gilgamesh’s hair as he laughed and peppered a kiss on his jaw. Gilgamesh did not have the energy to lift a finger yet, limbs like jelly, huffed and looked at him with a poker face which puzzled him.He kept Gil’s elder brother content and off from tensions as Gil commanded him to.

“That was close to embarrassment!” Gilgamesh popped his head up and scolded. “Who taught you to get me off stress like this, such disrespect!”

“Hahahaha, it was the easiest way, Gilgamesh!” Ozymandias leaned forward, “You enjoyed it too.”

‘.......fine.” Gilgamesh adjusted his position then questioned “Who was that woman wearing a white dress.”

“Oh.” A fond smile started to grow and Ozymandias looked into a distance as if reminiscing the good memories.“We got along so well and used to played together when we were kids, you know, the three of us! Shame her family lived in Egypt, otherwise she could live with us.We would have an enjoyable time—”. Ozymandias continued, “I could never find another woman as adorable as her—“

“I am heading inside.” Gilgamesh pushed himself away from Ozymandias’s embrace then forced himself to stood up from the lounge bed with his blanket.The pain at his bottom half worsen while he tried to stand up and he winced.Needed a hot bath, Gilgamesh thought.

“? I will carry you?”Baffled, Ozymandias offered.

“No need.” Gilgamesh said without looking at him.

“Look, I will carry you.”

“No need.”

Bothered by the deceitful response, Ozymandias grabbed Gilgamesh by his wrist to stop him leaving the courtyard, looked up to Gilgamesh with a grave face “Goldie, what’s wrong?”

Giglamesh did not look at him, attempted to sway away his wrist from Ozymandia’s hold.There was only the sound of water flow from the swimming pool between them.A ringtone on the lounge bed soon broke the silence.Gilgamesh took a glance then quickly pulled away from Ozymandias and answered his phone,the incoming call was Artoria.

“Yes.”Answered Gilgamesh and listened, with his back facing Ozymandias. “......is he sober?”

“—”

“...Order no one in the house to answer the press.”

“—”

“Where are you all right now?”

“—”

“No, dangerous time for me to leave......I would video call him.” 

Gilgamesh cut the line and started typing on his phone with one hand, biting his finger nails with the other.

“Anything wrong, goldie?”Ozymandias got up from the lounge bed and asked, walked forward to Gilgamesh who still had his back facing him.

“Gil got sniped.”

“What!?”

“I need to call him.....I am heading back inside.”

Without turning his back, Gilgamesh treaded away, left Ozymandias in the courtyard.

————————

He thought his serenity would lasted till the sun fell, he truly did.But with that man lying on the opposite side of the sofa as if gambled away his bank account was unsettling. 

“What are you doing at my study?”Moses asked without looking away from his documents.He attempted to complete all the auction items profiles by today, so they could sent off the items to the centre.

“Gilgamesh shut me out.’Sound of dread in Ozymandias voice.

“Oh.....What did you do.” Mouse couldn’t stopped the grin building up on his face as he drank his coffee.He thought no one dare to reject their Head in many circumstances, but turned out the Head of Elish managed to wrapped his fingers around Ozymandias.This was interesting.

“I talked about Nefertari, you know her, she’s adorable. There are no other woman as adorable as her.”Head resting on his arms and said.He remembered Gilgamesh’s mood changed after this.

“Pfffff—! What!” Moses choked on his coffee and yelled. “Why did you do that!? No, that’s what you said to him!?”

“? He asked?”

“Wha—” Moses was dumbfounded.He never had a positive feeling about their relationship and remembered the motto saying love made you blind.However, Moses was concerned that not only both of Ozymandias’s eyes went blind,but brain dead too.“You are a fool to answer such question! You know that!?”

“.......so....you are saying I shouldn’t be honest with him?” The dread was growing, Ozymandias was unsure what he had done wrong.

“Oh my god, Ozy!” Murmured Moses as his dropped the documents back on the desk and touched his forehead. “You are a fool! Didn’t Gil always call you that at the gatherings? I think he is right! I doubt Gilgamesh would burn your ring into ashes!”

“What? Wait!How do you know about that!” Face flushed and sat up from the sofa, there should only be two people in this world knew about this!

“You should speak to me instead of me finding out!This is about the future of our family!”

“This is a secret project!” Ozymandias argued and Moses twitched his eye brow.He couldn’t believe Ozymandias was arguing with him like a teenage boy, which, Moses doubt he would stay being one as long as Ozymandias still head over heels with Gilgamesh.

“Well, at least tell me when are you planning to do this.”Exhaled Moses.“With tensions between you and Gil.....I am not interest in Gil marches into our house and perishes us, Ozymandias...”. The thought brought chill down his spine.He probed about the twins a few years ago, they may look estranged, but they were aggressively protective if matters stand between them.

“Well....”Ozymandias scratched his face with his fingers, a light smile on his face, gazed down. “Soon, really.”

“God, look at you!!”Moses wanted to punch his face.Ozymandias looked silly right now, where had their powerful and domineering Head gone to.

——————————-


	8. Act 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read!

Recently. Yes, recently, Ozymandias found parts of his clothes were missing from his walk-in wardrobe. He was not a detective of any sorts, but the haphazard pile formed inside his wardrobe was a dead giveaway. He thought about Sphinx, who liked to sneak into the cracks and in-between spaces but doubted if it was possible. So he decided not to ask the servants to tidy up and let the pile grew in size, it may gave him some clues to follow. As expected, it did not take long for the pile to grew....draws inside the wardrobe were unable to close and form a trail on the floor just like Hansel and Gretel and lead to the other side of his bed.

“.....” He couldn’t remember how long he didn’t have a glimpse of Gilgamesh nor how did he not notice the pile of his clothes formed next to him. Maybe because it was his scent after all and he was not aware of it. He was concerned and rang Romani about his Omega’s behaviour, but Romani bursted into laughter and asked what Ozymandias did, then, decided for Ozymandias to figure out himself and cut the line.

So. He cautiously crawled back onto the bed, poked the pile to see if his omega was there. The pile wiggled.

“Gilgamesh, we need to talk.” Ozymandias pouted. Gilgamesh was too engaged with the event about his younger brother, coming in and out of his house and returned late at night while Ozymandias was asleep. Their schedule never met with each other.

“......” The pile shifted, strands of golden hair spilled out from the pile, a hostile hiss was heard. “What.”

“We haven’t seen each other for days, Gilgamesh!” Ozymandias kept pouting as he tried to pry open the pile, there, he finally saw half of his omega’s face exposed to sunlight, bent down and rubbed his face onto Gilgamesh’s.“You act so strange these days, let me see your face.”

“.......I saw the selfie in your mobile phone.” Gilgamesh muffled inside the pile of clothes and pushed Ozymandias’s face away from him.

“M—Huh?” What selfie? People took loads of them everyday. Ozymandias lost track of them. Wait, he had another concern. “Gilgamesh, when did you probe into my mobile phone?”

“How dare you. I was working my heads off at the courtyard, Ozymandias. Get away from me if you miss Nefertari this much.” 

“O-Ouch!” Ozymandias yelped as Gilgamesh scratched his lower arm with his nails. “W-what? It’s just a commemorative selfie! Hold on, no, don’t hide! We need to talk!”

“Get away from me!” His omega hissed and scratched him again that made him jumped, Gilgamesh took avenge of the moment and quickly hide back into the pile again.

It was impossible to pull Gilgamesh out of the pile, Ozymandias felt like a fish out of water the whole day. Arash and Moses laughed at him as he pulled up his sleeves at the dinning table ready for dinner, Nitocris scornfully looked at him as he tried to explain what happened, Sphinx tip toed away from him as if it saw something ominous. The chamberlain tried hard not to chuckle that his face was steaming red as if a seizure was coming. He sighed so hard when he was lying on his bed again at night with the unmoving mountain pile next to him and dozed off. 

Then he was suffocating.

The survival mode forcefully woke him up, his whole body was covered by layers of clothes.....his clothes. The pile moved to his side of the bed and engulfed him, Gilgamesh’s body wrapped around him like an octopus caught its prey. Ozymandias couldn’t believed it...before he tried to reciprocate Gilgamesh’s octopus hug, Gilgamesh sleepily said,

“You will accompany me tomorrow to visit my brother at my house. Arthur said they just removed the stitches.

A silence oh formed on Ozymandias lips. So this was also about Gil. Omegas biologically did not handle well with surprises, they would instinctively find a safe place for their mind to settle - that’s why Gilgamesh wrapped himself up with his clothes. Ozymandias lowered his head and smudged a kiss onto Gilgamesh’s forehead, brushed his back, “Sounds like he’s alive and well.”

A protest escaped from Gilgamesh and tighten his octopus hug.

“Sleep, I will drive tomorrow.” He gently massaged Gilgamesh’s neck that relaxed him and made him drifted off on his chest. 

——————————————

“Ōsama—!!!” 

The joyful screech of children bursted out from the front door. A little girl with grey curly long hair dressed in a fancy black lolita dress jumped onto Gilgamesh, then another one with golden hair dressed in red hoodie dashed out from behind and did the same.

“Hey, I said don’t call me weird names....” Gilgamesh pulled both children away from him as he squeezed through the door and ruffled their hair, but the children kept jumping around him, “Ozymandias, this is Alice and Nero, my cousins. You both, say nice to meet you.”

Both children stopped and stared at Ozymandias with their huge eyes for a long moment. Ozymandias felt he was being scrutinised from head to toe by those children, a need to see if the guest should be welcomed.

“It’s him, Nero.” Alice turned and smiled at Nero. “We knew him, just like Ōsama.”

“Umu! It’s him, Alice!” Nero agreed, nodded violently at Alice.

“A good day to the wonderful you! Farao!!!” Both exclaimed.

“Hey! I already said don’t give guests weird names!” Gilgamesh complained. However, both children bursted into laughter again and ran into other parts of the house, care less of what Gilgamesh said. “Sorry, Ozymandias...I don’t know what they just said should meant.”

Ozymandias followed Gilgamesh through the doors that lead to different parts of the rooms. The setting of House of Elish was very similar to the House of Remesses. However, the plants and mystical figures decorations on the ceilings, windows, columns were bolder than the Remesses, which, were covered in gold. Judging by the shininess, Ozymandias doubted those were carved out of real gold instead of the gold plated treatment. The Elish were not afraid to show their power and wealth to the outsiders. Then they reached another pair of double doors that Gilgamesh stopped his footsteps and opened, speeding up his pace.

“Gil.” Gilgamesh walked towards Gil who was resting on the sofa and knelt down beside him so their eyes met. “Arthur said you couldn’t move your arm.”

“Don’t listen to what he said! He’s being dramatic!” Gil angrily talked back, gently touched his forearm brace. “Negative with X-rays and major blood vessels, it’s fine! Brother!”

Gilgamesh’s fingers lingered on Gil’s forearm brace for a moment then let out a sense of relief. “....I will stay for two weeks so Arthur could be released back to his duty, he could not be occupied as your caretaker for this long. Also I have things to finish.”

“....” Gil’s face started glowing and both corners of his lips rose up, Ozymandias felt a nausea. “Serious? Siduri is still working on your room’s refurbishment, you could sleep the nights with me.”

“Rest properly, I could ask Siduri to prepare the guest room.” 

“Brother it’s fine, my bed is big enough for two of us. Guest room will not smell familiar and you may not sleep well.”

“...if, if you said so...” Gilgamesh stuttered. Despite Gil brought him trouble most of the time, sometimes his younger brother was good at care for him.

“Which side of the bed you want to sleep in?” Gil chirped.

“Enough! Cut the crap Gil!!!!” What did that suppose to mean! Why was Gilgamesh going along with it! Yelled Ozymandias and pulled Gilgamesh away by the collar of his turtle neck pullover.

“Keep you mouth shut Ozymandias!!!” Yelled Gil as he grab Gilgamesh forward by his long coat with his movable arm.

“If Gilgamesh stays then I will also stay! Gilgamesh would stay the nights with me!” Yelled Ozymandias as one of his hand tried to pull Gil’s hand off Gilgamesh’s long coat.

“Hands off my brother you selfish jerk!!! I will not allow you to occupy my brother in my house!!!” Yelled Gil has he pulled Gilgamesh closer to him by his long coat.

A cough and a knock on the door hits the room, all of them froze and turned to look - Nobukatsu was standing at the door side, still in his knee length high collar black cape with silver buckles, wore with scarlet shirt and smoke grey cargo pants underneath the cape.

“Gil, I need to go, welcome Ozymandias like a proper guest.” Gilgamesh released himself from their grasp and ruffled Gil’s hair, “Both of you, behave while I am gone.”

Gilgamesh left both men in the room with Nobukatsu closing the door behind them.

“....I thought Nobukatsu was back to Japan.” To his sister’s birthday, something like that, as Ozymandias remembered what Nobukatsu said in the last gathering.

“Huh—you know what the Oda Family does? Ozymandias?” 

“? Arms dealing.”

“Hahahah......HaHaHaHAHAHA.” A loud hysterical laugh from Gilgamesh, the laugh caused pain in his injured arm and he held onto his forearm brace. “...oh god, now, Ozymandias, don’t wander to the play room by the corner of the house. This is my warning out of kindness, rare, got it?”

For Gil to speak of kindness...Ozymandias felt he has to vomit right on the spot.

However, Ozymandias still heed onto Gil’s warning the next few days. He was not familiar with how their house was run, it was better for him not to agitate Gil and being scolded by Gilgamesh. He was quickly occupied by Alice and Nero to play with them during the day and read fairy tales to them during the night. The kids claimed it was Ōsama’s duty but he was nowhere to been found. This also made Ozymandias realised he had not seen Gilgamesh too, but remembered the suffocating octopus hug he felt late at night in his sleep.

“Farao, I have an interesting chapter we want you to read!” Alice said, using Ozymandias’s arm as a leverage to swing back and forth.

“Umu! We will treat you delicious tea! Read it, read it!” Nero said, doing the same as Alice.

“...No kids, not tonight, I need to see where is Gilgamesh...” Ozymandias walked awkwardly with the two swinging weight on either side of his arm on the corridor, eyes searching for the person he was seeking. It was already late evening, the children should be in bed and the lights of the house started to dim. As he made his turn to the other side of the corridor, a half opened door with its lights sharply escaped from a room caught his eyes.

There was a woman sitting on a wooden chair, head low, hands strapped onto the armrest and legs tied. He spotted something dripping from her mouth and made a few steps forward out of curiosity, then the woman coughed - it was red, it was blood. The blood dripped and trailed down to her chin with some splashed onto her clothes. Then a pregnant pause, the woman lifted her head as if she realised she was being observed and their eyes met. Ozymandias knew this woman, and this woman knew him.

HELP ME. She spoke with her lips. 

“Ozymandias.” A hand sternly grabbed his upper arm that brought his attention back, he blinked, the door closed as if it was never open. The sounds of children started to resume.

Ozymandias turned, “Ah-h, N-Nobukatsu.”

“Farao! We said read stories!” The children besides him complained.

“The children are right, it’s time for bed, you should read them stories. There are monsters in the night.” Nobukatsu explained then took a glance at the children and smile.

“Yes, of course....em, so...what are you doing at this hour?” Ozymandias questioned uncomfortably. The children too busy playing their games around them.

Nobukatsu touched his chin, a smile lifted up from his face then spoke, “Carrying out Head of Elish orders?”

“That woman?” Ozymandias deducted, took his courage and questioned. He believed what he saw, it was not a ghostly scene.

“Oh.” A genuine laugh from Nobukatsu then he gritted his teeth. “Gilgamesh was badly offended, boy. I would do the same if anyone lay hands on my sister.”

Ozymandias swallowed.

‘No worries, Head of Remesses, I splendidly carried out the orders.” Nobukatsu continued. “Gil knew by the way. He warned you, didn’t he?”

————————————————

“What was that!!”

Yelled Ozymandias as he stormed into the lounge room next morning, Gil was having breakfast, trying to cut the sunny-side-up egg with a fork with one hand, rather, it was the only hand he could use right now.

“I see....so you jerk did not listen to me and peeped.” Gil rolled his eyes. Ah-ha, the sunny-side-up egg finally cut in half, Gil forked the egg into his mouth and chewed then picked up the newspaper beside him and threw it at Ozymandias. Ozymandias caught the papers and began to read the headlines, he found himself speechless as he gradually digested the article and looked at Gil for more questions.

“What was that...” Ozymandias asked again, he did not fully understand.

“It’s Jeanne’s little scheme.” Gil blatantly said, took another bite of the egg. “You peeped and you saw her, right? That’s one of the reason Nobukatsu is here, cleaning up. Took my brother a while to hunt her down, fortunate that Nobukatsu’s sister gave us full support.”

“With her house on fire!?” Ozymandias pointed at the article, the newspaper creased badly. The article also reported the whereabouts of Jeanne was unknown.

“No worries Ozymandias, it was a ‘home accident’...besides, my brother will sell all her family’s valuable assets to the collectors, including her Coat of Arms, of course. Their house staff were taken care of by the guards of our families, the media shouldn’t have connections to further report. Everything should be settled in a few weeks...shame her family utterly collapsed and stripped of family name—”

Gil continued to explain as if it was a mundane event. He noticed Ozymandias listened without interruption, Gil was perplexed.

“You are not a quiet man, Ozymandias, what’s up with you?” 

Ozymandias swallowed. 

“Look, my brother is never rational.” Gil propped his chin and watched Ozymandias. “Especially if it’s about me.”

“Don’t you think this was overdone with—”. Brutual, Ozymandias thought.

“Don’t be silly, I am happy my brother did this for me.” Gil puffed his chest as if it was something he was proud of. “Just answer me one question, Ozymandias. Is the ring still on the table after all these?”

“.......” Ozymandias felt embarrassed and speechless, palm covered his face. There must be a whistleblower out there and he needed to talk with Nitocris about cutting her salary! “Why would you think I coward on this?”

“Ha! You looks like you just experienced horror!” Gil pointed out, he gradually got up from the sofa, thumb up and index finger press against Ozymandias’s heart as he approached him. Both of their faces were now an inch apart with Gil’s eye stared right into Ozymandias’s. This was an aggressive challenge, alpha to alpha. “If there is a drop of tear from my brother, you are Jeanne. No exception.” 

“......” Ozymandias tighten his lips. Heck, he already made Gilgamesh unhappy about his stupid talk on Nefertari (Moses said it was stupid, now he realised), he doubt if Gilgamesh would have his first tear if he spoke about her again.

“? What is this face.” 

“N—nothing...Gil, I got it, yes, I do.” His inner alpha has been intimidated and urged him to console his omega in order to get out of danger. He needed to find Gilgamesh, hurry.

“Good.”

Without Gil’s knowing what he did, Ozymandias was sure Gil loved to see him suffer. 

——————————


	9. Act 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your read!

“Gil-lie.”

His pet name was called from a distance.The name sounded as sweet as candy floss and he smiled in his dream.

“Gil-lie!” A smack on both sides of his face woke him up from his nap.His fell asleep on his elder brother’s lap.Gilgamesh fingers started pinching his cheeks and hunched his back to take a close look at him. “I trimmed your nails and need to grind them down with a nail file, tell me if it hurts.”

“Mmm.”Gil mumbled.

He was unable to do a lot of things with one of his arm held into position by a brace.Gil was excited that his elder brother insisted to look after parts of his domestic life during this period. It was a great opportunity to have some alone time with his elder brother and to irritate the nerves of Ozymandias.Gil grinned as he thought of the sour look on Ozymandias’s face...perhaps, no, he decided to take a snap shot of him with Gilgamesh and sent it to Ozymandias.He moved his hand away from Gilgamesh’s administration for the moment and rose his phone with a selfie stick, snapped a photo of him with Gilgamesh from high angle.Great, both of their eyes looked at the camera. 

He brushed up the photo with filters and pressed ‘send’.

“...what was that for?”Gilgamesh asked, started the nail grinding again and kept watching the television hung on the wall.

“Prank.” Satisfied with his doing, now he needed to wait for Ozymandias’s reply, which, made Gil questioned, “Brother, where is Ozymandias?He’s usually hard to get rid off when I want to occupy your time.”

“He dashed out of the door this morning...I asked him but he was tongue-tied.” Gilgamesh was still watching the television as he spoke.

“Hoh...” Weird, Gil thought.Ozymandias was a man who directly expressed himself. “Brother, what are you watching exactly.”

Gilgamesh smiled, picked up a catalogue from his side and handed to Gil on his lap, “This was from the art advisor for today’s auction house, it’s a live stream, there are a few Egyptian items I am interest in to buy for Ozymandias.”

“Christ....” Gil rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages. “You never stop indulge into your instincts.”His elder brother loved to buy gifts for his loved ones, it was a loving act from his second gender and the receiving end shall accept his offer (Siduri advised him to never refuse, otherwise Gilgamesh would ripped him open).He recalled his brother bought him a painting of Minerva Fighting Mars that was completed around the 17th century, as a gift.He gave up questioning how this painting ended up as a private collection and the price that his elder brother paid for.

“Em, I have not give Ozymandias any gifts, this is the first.”A short purr emitted from Gilgamesh.A need to show affection to his Alpha and made him happy. “See this? The auction house has a bronze Egyptian Cat Bastet, it has a golden finished collar and wears a pair of golden ear rings, intriguing. ”

“Brother, I would burn him into ashes if he doesn’t like it, he has no taste.”Gil pledged.

“No innocent killing.” Gilgamesh reminded Gil.

Gil snorted.The Egyptian items as introduced in the catalogue were of decent condition, no wonder his elder brother was interested.As Gilgamesh was speaking on the phone by his ear pods, he couldn’t shook off the feeling that some auction items looked familiar and the flipping of pages caused small breezes around him that stung his lungs.

“Brother.” Gil gave a dry cough.

“Yes?” Gilgamesh stopped his phone conversation, gave his younger brother attention.

“Stop wearing Ozymandias’s pullover, I could not bare the stench around you.”This was worst when both of him and Ozymandias were Alphas, both instinctively competed for territory.

“But it feels safe.” Gilgamesh timidly hugged onto the pullover.He loved the feeling of the soft fabric wrapped around his body and he slept better without vivid nightmares about the axe...

“Brother just grab mine! I ensure it feels safer than his!!!” Gilgamesh’s respond flared his mood and quickly pointed his finger towards his wardrobe. “ Get change, now!”

“Gil! Don’t be petulant!”

“I am not! Change your pullover!”

——————————

This was a few hours ago for Ozymandias and his life was GREAT.

He became the kids’ new playmate and they decided to clung onto him to entertain them.His omega was pleased with their nurturing relationship, arms hooked onto his shoulders and rubbed his neck against Ozymandias.An exchange of intimacy from Gilgamesh’s side was rare and Ozymandias felt his insides were deer in headlights. YES! Life was great with his omega’s recognition on his efforts. 

However, it was his mistake not to realise life could sucked so much (or damn much) once it caught you off-guard.A buzz from his phone was heard, he fumbled with his pocket and picked up the call.

“Hello?”

“Boss, it’s meee.” It’s Arash. “Don’t be mad, don’t say anything, just hear me explain.”

“Ahh! G—go ah—head...”Nero took a leap, swung herself onto Ozymandias by his neck....he couldn’t breath...

“The security system at the archive alerted us so I checked in with Moses....the cabinets section were a mess and portions of our treasure were looted, we fetched the footage, it was the Head of Merimut.He planned to immediately sell them off with the auction house.I think the house will agree with his offer in view of the value that the treasure holds...”

Merimut...Ozymandias rewound his memories.The Head of Merimut did speak with him about their current financial ordeal and possible marriage bond to save their family, but the proposal was suspicious in his perspective and so he refused.It did not surprise him that the Head of Merimut became desperate within the Families...but retard enough to proceed with a half-baked plan.

“You are capable to deal with it so get on with it?” Ozymandias questioned.Arash was capable, what was the fuss?

“Boss, that’s not the main point, point is....” the sound of honking was heard from the phone. “Your ring was gone, we think he also stole it.”

“.........”

“Boss? Boss! You hear me? Are you alright!?”

“Pick me up now!!!If you see him just shot him down without hesitation!!!”

It was embarrassed enough that Nitocris didn’t manage to keep a secret and people around him knew about his little project (except Gilgamesh, or course).It would be even worst if they knew the item of his little project was auctioned off - Tears from Gilgamesh over wonderful treasures being stolen.Gil warned him and he was not allow to fail.

“Ozymandias, where are you going at this early hour?” Gilgamesh walked pass the door, holding a plate cookies in one hand and one cookie in another.He was planning to share the cookies with his Alpha and his cousins.

“...Don’t worry about it!”As if being caught red-handed, Ozymandias hastily put on his coat and shoes then dashed out of the door.

The ring made Ozymandias went great lengths.Arash picked him up at the mansion and he immediately ordered Arash to over-speed...Arash hesitated for a moment but still stepped on the paddle, complaining about the fine may equivalent to the value of auction items nowadays. However, it is no longer Ozymandias’s concern about the over-speeding nor the siren from the authorities behind them.They even made a narrow escape from the authorities by crashing their way through the flea market....with Ozymandias forcefully took Arash’s wheel to do so.

“Boss, I have to say!I have nothing to do with the ring in the first place! The fine and the repair are on you!”As Ozymandias yanked open the car door and headed into the auction house, Arash yelled at him in retrospect of the reckless driving and the now damaged car.

The workers of the auction house were surprised to see Ozymandias, it was usually Moses who sorted out all Remesses’s auction items with them.They came forth and intended to greet him - he was one of the powerful who actively involve in the field of ancient treasures after all.

“Mr. Remesses! The cataloger just texted me about your presence!What —” Bring you here, the house manager supposed to say.He was a head shorter than Ozymandias but was lifted up in mid-air by his shirt.

“WHERE IS MERIMUT.”Asked Ozymandias with his Alpha command.He couldn’t accept the item planned for his Omega was taken away.His Alpha side was furious, frenzy, violent, his emotions were spiking which made him delirious. The house manager had no choice but to respond the truth.

“Inside my office...” He pointed at the door next to him.It must be the final fate of Merimut, he thought, even the universe decided to make it easy for the Remesses to find him.

Ozymandias immediately yanked open the door which made Head of Merimut bolted up from his seat and retreated to the corner of the room and panicked. “Oz, oz, Ozymandias!”

“NOW....” Ozymandias showed his fangs, the right side of his neck and body straighten up to present his strength.Merimut squeaked.He was a weaker Alpha and unable to take up such challenge.

“All Egyptian items on today’s auction schedule to be called off, those are stolen artefacts after all.” Ozymandias ordered the house manager who stood outside of the room and he nodded quickly. 

Then a buzz happened on Ozymandias’s mobile phone. 

He froze. 

He shakily took a deep breathe then exhaled to calm himself. 

He was about to deal with Merimut but this was like a devil’s call, a feeling his Alpha side unable to ignore.He then unlocked his mobile phone — it was a snap shot at high angle of Gil lying on Gilgamesh’s lap on a bed.Gil was smirking with Gilgamesh obliviously looking up to the camera.A heart shape frame was added around the twins to sweeten the snap shot.The emotions in Ozymandias’s Alpha was going haywire...fuck.

“Merimut...we shall explain with our FISTS.” Ozymandias said without looking up from his mobile phone.If he couldn’t beat up Gil then Head of Merimut had to suffice!

Merimut squeaked again as Ozymandias banged the door close and locked it behind him.The house manager took the cue and quickly ran to call off parts of the auction.

——————————

“Farao—!!!!”

Both children clamped onto Ozymandias once they spotted him on the corridor.Alice on the right and Nero on the left, both broke into a weak sob.

“Kids!! Let me go!!”I needed to find Gilgamesh!Ozymandias howled and tried to swing off the children from his waist and legs.This was bad and he felt guilty, but his Alpha side is still experiencing an emotional mess, so beating up the Head of Merimut didn’t help.

“No!Last time Farao confessed to Ōsama, the Gate of Babylon nearly killed you!!”Alice shook her head and tears swelled up the corner of her eyes.

“Umu! Even my sword couldn’t save Farao!”Nero said, bottom lip quivered.

“Oh god, kids——!”What did that mean! Ozymandias yearned for freedom from the children, all matters told by the children sounded like an encrypted message from their imaginary world.He staggered along with the kids clamped onto him, the servants spotted them and told them the whereabouts of Gilgamesh (with his cookies) and complimented how well Ozymandias blend in well with their family....the corner of Ozymandias’s eye brows and lips were pointing at different directions, damn, his emotional mess aggravated.His Alpha side was ready to swing off the children from his body if no one noticed. 

They finally reached their destination and all three of them lost balance, crashed opened the double doors, dashed and half of their bodies landed on the bed.All three of them yelped.

“You three, Gil is taking a nap, stop messing around.”Index finger touched his lips, Gilgamesh said.

Ozymandias managed to lift half of his face off the mattress to take a glimpse at Gil and he felt his anger rose up to the surface.Gil was pretending to be in a nap on Gilgamesh’s lap with a sinister smile towards at him. 

YOU BASTARD.

“.....Gilgamesh..” with the children still clamped onto him, Ozymandias lifted up one of his arm with open palm at his starfish position “Give me your hand.”

“Farao—!!”The children pleaded, tighten their submission hold.

He felt his bones were about to crack.Why was this so hard, Ozymandias painfully moaned.

“?” Gilgamesh did what his Alpha asked him to do and his Alpha grabbed his hand still.He took a peep at the plate by his side.Maybe he want cookies? 

“I am Ozymandias, Head of Remesses...” Ozymandias fumbled the ring out of his pocket, the Eye of Ra glittered under natural light.He clumsily put the ring onto Gilgamesh’s ring finger with Nero’s arm around his neck, straggling him.He continued,

“...would like to spend the rest of my life with you, Gilgamesh!I am the best and only choice and you will be my mate!”

The children quickly released Ozymandias, screamed like victims in a murder movie and retreated to the side of the television not far from the end of the bed.This perplexed Ozymandias but his Alpha side urged him to pay attention to his Omega who was now face flushed with a gaping mouth.His Omega still had one hand being held by Ozymandias and the other grabbed a handful of Gil’s hair on his lap which made Gil twisted his face.

“Gilgamesh, darling—” Ozymandias called out his name.His Omega ‘shall’ be happy about the ring because he was ‘not’ allow to refuse (People accused him of being domineering, but he never felt it).

Then something withdrew him from his reminiscence, something hard enough to cause a concussion and he felt his world spun.He heard the children screamed again and dashed to his side; Gil’s voice called out to him and shook one side of his shoulders which worsen his concussion.He swore he saw the constellations right in front of him and he had his feet on Aaru with the Egyptian Gods standing afar waving at him. 

After a long gaze he turned his back on them.He was not going to wave back to the Egyptian Gods waiting, he still had a life to spend with his mate.

Ozymandias would took his Omega’s damaging blow as a yes.

——————————————


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your read!

The ballroom was packed with guests who wore their taste of fashion, adorned the clothes in remembrance of the distinctive designers.The on site photographer urgently asked the guests to pose for him, tried to take the shots before these clothes were returned to display in the gallery.Some guests enjoyed the professional photos which showed their beauty but some were getting concerned on the two other guests standing in front of the buffet area....who looked peculiar.

“Nice work, jerk, our presence made a scene.”Said Gil as he swallowed down the cocktail, one of his arms still secured by the arm brace.

“I already said don’t stand next to me!You make me look worst!” Ozymandias complained, who had a plaster patch held by bandage around his head.The pain got explicit.

“What?Me and Nero were the ones who patched you up!You have no right to talk to me like this!”

Both of Gil’s eye brows tightened up as he stared at the crowd.He placed down the emptied cocktail glass and grab another one to swallow down...those snobs must thought they were the mad men that ran away from a hospital.

“To be honest, Ozymandias, you wouldn’t be here with me if not my brother’s request.”Gil explained.This was an opening event organised by the Kuru Family, their spokesman told the media how they provided places for potential arts on display.Gil snorted.This was just a place that housed valuable collections and an easy way to do sales.Also, the event would ended in an hour or so, he needed to find what his brother desired...

“Look who’s here!” A voice of surprise. 

A man with pale skin and white hair neatly combed to the left hand side walked towards them with open arms. The gold decorative on his double breasted suit jacket was gleaming under the spotlights. “I never fail to miss out your presence Gil, must be the boldness...you are here on behalf of Head of Elish I presume?”

“Karna.”Gil smiled lightly and both shook hands. “He would never refuses your invitation.There are too many guests here as you know, he is with Arjuna in the side room.”

“Ooooh yes....how could I miss such important detail.”Karna agreed and nodded, “My mate also detest the heavy mix of scents in an enclosed space, it aches his senses...Head of Elish would be a good company for him.”

It was usual for the event planner to organise several enclose rooms beside the ballroom.Alphas’ dominance nature was a draw back in events, they were too busy boasting about their strength with their physique and scent which made other genders uncomfortable.Headlines about Alphas got slashed in parties by his guests were not unheard of.The event planner decided not to take such risk.

“I come to see the bronze seated statue, Head of Remesses also taken an interest and shoehorn himself here.”Just before Ozymandias open his mouth to deny, Gil stepped hard on his foot to shut him up.

“I am glad it caught such an interest.” Karna responded politely. “By the way congratulations Head of Remesses, I heard Head of Elish accepted your proposal.”

“......Well...” Ozymandias squinted as he felt a sharp pain and touched his head.Gilgamesh now wore the ring to everywhere and swung his hand around for others to see and envy.However, Gilgamesh now attempted to hide away from him as he showed his affection, his Alpha side was confused, his omega should be happy to be mated with a powerful Alpha!

“It was a tough journey....” Ozymandias mumbled as if speaking to himself.

Karna chuckled, “I could see my reflection on you!Arjuna tried to shoot me with his practice bow when I confessed my feelings!”Both Ozymandias and Gil held their breathe and gave him a worried look.Karna cleared his throat, “...he missed of course.”

Both Ozymandias and Gil relieved.

They didn’t understand why, maybe because it was horrifying enough to know about Omega’s unpredictable actions.

“Karna, lead the way to the statue before my brother and Arjuna enjoy the event too much.” Gil suggested.

“Yes!” Karna agreed and clasped his hands. “We don’t want that again!”

Ozymandias anxiously looked at Gil.This was his first time to attend events with the Elish but for sure nothing strange could happen.He was not ready to embarrass his mate in front of the guests if situation changed...Gil only spoke with his lips as they treaded along behind Karna - Have a guess.

Ozymandias pulled a face.

——————————

“Look.”

Seating with Arjuna at the exclusive corner, Gilgamesh extended his arm and lifted up high, revealed his hand beneath his sleeve and stretched his fingers.Even behind the velvet curtains that draped and tied at both sides to provide some privacy, the Eye of Ra on his ring finger shined brighter than the crystal chandeliers at the centre of the room.Pierced the curtains and screamed for attention.

“Look what.” Asked Arjuna absentmindedly, relax himself within the huge pillows and cushions haphazardly placed on the carpet floor with a milk peda in his mouth.

“This!” Gilgamesh repeated and stretched his arm further, showed the ring on his hand right at Arjuna’s face. “Look!”

“It’s a ring.”Arjuna said with a monotone.

“Ozymandias gave this to me!”Gilgamesh exclaimed which caught the attention from guests outside the exclusive corner, they were ogling at his ring except Arjuna. “Your reaction is a disappointment!”

“Mine is better.”Arjuna lifted up his arm and revealed the golden ring, swung his hand lightly in front of Gilgamesh.The prongs at four sides held the fine ruby stone at the centre.

“..........” Gilgamesh snarled and Arjuna pretended he saw nothing.His ring was the best!

“I saw your mate when you entered the ballroom with him, he looked dreadful.”Arjuna wasn’t surprised that Gilgamesh reacted the same way as him after such confession, they were the unpredictable kind.But with an Alpha looked defeated was the first.

“.......” Gilgamesh avoid Arjuna’s gaze and bit the cupcake that served on a plate. 

Arjuna rolled his eyes.They had been close acquaintance, he knew how Gilgamesh only felt comfortable with his younger brother which they knew each other since birth and fidget over the relationship with his new Alpha.

“Gilgamesh, it’s alright to be happy about the proposal!”Arjuna explained, picked up the cup of tea by the cup plate. “Karna pampers me like a king after I accepted it!I am sure...what is his name?”

“OZYMANDIAS.”Gilgamesh repeated.He was not impressed with Arjuna’s question, made a bigger bite onto the cupcake.

“Yes! Ozymandias!He would be like Karna and pampers you like a King!”

“......” Gilgamesh finished his cupcake, licked his finger tips then scratched his hands and lowered his gaze.It was rare an Alpha willing to make this far with him - mood swings, evident aggression, vulnerability, obligatory care and protection...the life long attention needed for his second gender made others cowered away.Ozymandias would leave him someday like the others, he convinced himself from the start of their relationship until the proposal nuked his subjective view.

“You are just lucky to find Karna likes to splash money on you.”Gilgamesh ridiculed Arjuna with a bitter taste in his mouth.One day Ozymandias will realise taking care of him costs his fortune and decides to toss him away then orders him to relinquish the ring.He will then cloister away in his bedroom, cries over how he must be the one that is not good enough...just thinking about this made Gilgamesh tightened his lips, swallowed hard and clenched his chest, and creased his turtle neck sweater.

“Gilgamesh!”Arjuna shoved a milk peda into his mouth. “Stop diving into negative thoughts! It’s bad for us!”

“....Arjuna, unlike you I caused an injury on him! I didn’t miss!He was going to talk about my back to other Alphas, how I am a difficult mate.”Gilgamesh chewed the milk peda and kept lowering his head, his eyes now staring at the carpet. “This ruin my reputation.”

“As if I have any left after I tried to shoot Karna with the bow, Gilgamesh!”Arjuna pulled his hair.Why consoling Gilgamesh was so nerve-racking!? 

“....Let’s talk about other matters Gilgamesh.You don’t come to visit me just for my fine wine I presume.”Arjuna smirked, grabbed a bottle of wine beside him and poured each other a glass.

Gilgamesh smiled and took the glass of wine. “It’s about the statue.I would like to buy it directly from you.”

“You have to speak with Karna.”Arjuna shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t.” Gilgamesh tasted a mouthful of the wine and licked his lips.It was a full-bodied wine that had a fruity finish, muscular too, as expected from Arjuna’s collection.A sly smile building up behind the glass, “You are the owner of the arts here,Karna only manages the transactions.You couldn’t fool me Arjuna. ”

“I saw such perseverance in you once, it was the painting you desired for your younger brother!”Arjuna guffawed then suggested,

“Seven hundred thousand dollars.”

‘Five hundred seventy thousand.”

“Too low!You know the age of the statue?!It was a miracle it survived and still in tact!”

“...Gil just texted me the pictures of it.Bronze decease is noticeable.” Gil fished out a golden cross about the size of a palm in opus interrasile from his inner pocket.“Take this with my proposed price.”

Arjuna took the cross closer to his eyes and inspected.There were other types of carving at the back of the cross, new compare to the age of the item but did not escape Arjuna’s eyes.He smirked, “So the rumours are true.You sold out every fortune of Jeanne’s.”

Gilgamesh smiled at Arjuna, took another sip of the wine.Arjuna would be one of the familiesthat loved to see the downfall of Jeanne’s.

“This makes me happy.I am fine with five hundred seventy thousand.”Arjuna shoved the cross into his pocket and picked up several bottles of wine from beneath the cushions and said,

“Let’s celebrate!”

————————————

The event was coming to an end and the guests were prepared to exit.The gallery consists of different rooms but with the same setting,it was difficult for Ozymandias to know his orientation.He took several directions guidance from the guards to find his way to re-unite with Gilgamesh..as Gil suggested him to do so.

“There’s ‘The Barn’ painting then I turn left...” Ozymandias didn’t understand why Gil made such a suggestion as he was an opportunist when it was about his elder brother.He rubbed his nose, something was odd.Then he reached the half-opened red double doors with two betas who were loitering outside the room and making phone calls.One of the betas managed to notice Ozymandias arrival and waved at him immediately.

“Sir! Are you here to pick up your partner!”

“Yes.”

“Thank god, please!” One of the betas lightly pushed him into the room.“We are still trying to make contact with their Alphas to pick them up!”

It was when Ozymandias stepped past the double doors to know what the betas were nervous about.He saw bodies! ...no, he meant other guests (they might be still alive) laid on the carpet floor with emptied wine bottles and glasses.Some of the velvet curtains where forcefully pulled off or half hung on their poles, feathers spilled out from the cushions like melting snow, desserts were smashed and stuck onto the walls, and the peacock food art on the buffet corner was badly damaged.The body of the peacock sculpted from a pineapple was snapped into two.Ozymandias looked up and saw the head of it hanging on the crystal chandelier along with parts of its feathers sculpted from a variety of fruits.

“.......” He felt the pain on his head again.

Ozymandias tip-toed over the empty bottles, glasses and guests on the floor, he realised the wine bottles formed a path and lead him to the exclusive corner.It was as hazardous as it could be compare to other parts of the room.He managed to locate Gilgamesh by his limbs and hair sticking out from beneath the cushions and bottles.

“Gilgamesh.”Ozymandias called out his name like a whisper, afraid to wake up the masses, knelt down and slowly pushed away the cushions, revealed his drunken mate who had one hand holding onto the clothes of a drunken Arjuna not far away from him.

“........” Gilgamesh felt the fingers rubbing his cheek and unwillingly opened his eyes.

A smile grew from Ozymandias with the sight of his disheveled mate.The moment came to an end once Gilgamesh registered who was in front of him, limbs began to waver, timidly avoid Ozymandias’s gaze and turned away from him, started crawling towards Arjuna.This sadden Ozymandias and he heard his Alpha side berated him.Why his mate so uncomfortable with him?

“A-Arjuna, let’s dance and make it happen...” Gilgamesh slurred with his dis-oriented mind as he crawled.

“We are going home.Gil is waiting too.”Ozymandias gently pulled Gilgamesh back to him and lifted him up.Wrapped Gilgamesh’s legs around his waist and arms casually threw around his shoulders.A whine emitted from Gilgamesh and he tried to free himself from the hug.This annoyed Ozymandias.He pressed Gilgamesh head onto his neck and forced his mate to inhale his scent. “No more messing around.”

Gilgamesh’s body relaxed, eyes lost focus and as dis-oriented as his mind, slurred, “O-zy, we need to catch and ride the Hippo-o.”

“We could do that tomorrow.” Ozymandias casually agreed with non-sense and got up from the floor with his mate in his hug.

“—have to do it now!”If his body couldn’t move, Gilgamesh decided to use his voice to throw a tantrum.

‘Tomorrow.”Such rare sight of his mate.Ozymandias said with a fond smile and started tip-toed his way out of the room.

“—I said I have to do it now!”

“.....I said, tomorrow.”Ozymandias finally commanded.Tilted his head and began to pepper kisses on his mate’s ear shell and jaw, tried to coax his mate out of his absurd idea.After pondering for a short moment, Gilgamesh nodded and drifted into a drunken sleep.

“Hey, you.”

A bottle hit Ozymandias’s back and he quickly turned to the voice called out for him. He was not looking for another bandage on other parts of his body! “What!?”

“He—-ey.”It was Arjuna as drunk as Gilgamesh, popped half of his body up from beneath the cushions, waving at him. “Yo—u mus-t be that horrible Alphha—a.”

Whatever this drunken Arjuna was speaking about made Ozymandias’s heart skipped a beat and drove down his confidence and reflexed, “Wha, what?”

“C-all Karna fo—r me, an—d.” Ignored Ozymandias’s question, Arjuna burped as he fished out an empty bottle from underneath the cushion. “...I don’t feel g—ood af—fter drinking this...I think Gilgamesh too—o....”

Gradually Arjuna fell unconscious and the bottle fell from his hand, rolling towards Ozymandias until it hit his shoe.Ozymanidas took a peek at the bottle without losing his balance.After a long glance something came into his mind, he quickly lifted Gilgamesh’s head up from his shoulder and touched his cheek with his own....his felt the heat and the cold sweat building up from Gilgamesh.Ozymandias didn’t think twice, fumbled his mobile phone out of his pocket and started ringing until the person on the other line picked up the call.

“Jerk, why so slow.”

“Gil! Gilgamesh and Arjuna drank something!”Panicked, Ozymandias was walking in circles with Gilgamesh still in his hug, and constantly looked at Arjuna’s direction. “Gilgamesh is sweating, and maybe Arjuna has the same symptoms—“

“....So you are late.”Sighed, Gil frustrated and continued, “I will tell Karna to order his staff to clean up the bottles and deal with Arjuna, get my brother out of the room.”

“I don’t know what did they drink!They both just fell asleep—” Ozymandias was not even listening.

“Ozymandias!” Gil yelled, which made Ozymandias shut his mouth. “I am losing my patience.Bring my brother to me.Also call Romani to come to our house, he knows how to bring down the fever.”

————————————


	11. Act 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read!

Those were frantic nights. Ozymandias yawned as he watched the water lilies floating in front of him.His eye bags felt heavy.He and Gil were being bossed around and scolded at by Romani overnight, bringing he requests in and out of the room to try to lower Gilgamesh’s fever.Both of them were forced to sit down and lectured by Siduri at daybreak.

“Gilgamesh looks better with sun flowers.”Ozymandias yawned again.He swore he would fell into the bowl unconscious any minute.He and Gil were ordered to be on shift to make sure the fever left Gilgamesh for good, which was difficult.He wondered how was Karna coping.The last time he and Karna spoke on the mobile phone was Arjuna started having inflammation associated with the fever.

“You always say that.”Nefertari standing beside him smiled. “Do you want me to pick one for him?”

“Because it’s true.”Ozymandias blinked slowly, tried to keep his tears of tiredness at bay after the yawn. “As I said earlier, I am sure, pretty sure, I did everything right for him but he evaded.”

“You always put out your best.”Nefertari leaned forward and gently pushed the water lilies, the flowers started spinning as they floated. “Do you think he likes a bigger or a smaller one?”

“You are right!”Ozymandias couldn’t agree more and nodded. “You know me so well!That’s why I must ask for your advice!So what is my mate not happy about!?”Feeling frustrated, Ozymandias threw the pebble stones which were in his palm into the bushes.

“Did you ask Gilgamesh?” As if she just heard a joke, Nefertari lightly laughed, still watching the water lilies spinning in the bowl. “I haven’t heard a word of what Gilgamesh thinks.I think he likes a bigger one, I will pick this one.”

“He doesn’t like water lilies, Nefertari.”

“We don’t know.We need to ask.Ozy, you see?”

“I said he doesn’t...”. Ozymandias exhaled heavily, crossed his arms and looked away as Nefertari expected.No one were allowed to question what he thought were best for them and refusal was never on the table.Any refusal resulted in fiery temperament.She doubt Ozymandias’s mate must felt pressurised by his domineering attention and unable to speak his mind.She hoped the flowers would lighten up the mood of his mate.A genuine smile rose from both sides of her cheeks, especially the beauty of them.

“Ozy, I will pick a few water lilies and you give it to Gilgamesh.”Nefertari suggested, bent down and began to pick a few from the bowl. “I make a bet that he would like them.”

“........”

“Ozy, if this is uneasy, I could do this if you—”

“NO!No!I love to do it!There’s no need to waste your time to visit Gilgamesh!”Ozymandias quickly discouraged Nefertari and opened his arms to receive the flowers.This was close!He was warned by Moses the risk he was taking to visit Nefertari at this moment, thus Gil’s warning kept looming over him like a ghost which made his Alpha side screeched, rose to the surface and alert him every time.

“I shall wrap them up for you.”Nefertari said, surprised by Ozymandias’s sudden willingness.

“Of course!I will give the flowers to him personally!” Ozymandias urged Nefertari to finish off the wrapping inside the house then checked the time from the clock hanging on the wall.He must get out of here, it was his shift to take care of his mate from Gil.  
  


———————————

  
  


“Whydunit.”After his contemplation, Waver took a puff of his cigar and smoked out. 

“Why are you here.”Gil crossed his arms and legs, gave Waver a dirty look and said.The commotion at the family area behind him was trouble enough.

“I shall make you a suspect if you keep up with such insolence.”Waver took another puff then continued.“This time even the ambulances arrived, son.It takes a toll on me to dilute the case before a bunch of organisations ask for someone responsible.”

“Brother was drunk too.” It was Arjuna! Gil gobbled up the words. 

“I believe this is not the message I could pass on to your mother....could you tell those people behind you to quiet down?”

Gil had enough.He lifted his head and looked at the ceiling.He was pressurised by both fronts.The fever his elder brother had was unstable.Though there were no acute reaction associated with it like Arjuna, the alcohol was lingering in his elder brother’s system with his mood swings and all...this was worst than last time.He believed his elder brother would tore down the interiorthe house if no one stopped him.Thus, his elder brother’s actions were increasingly inexorable without Ozymandias, where is he?Gil stamped his foot hard onto the carpet.

“ARTORIA—!!!NERO—!!!” He decided not to control his temper.The ceiling would absorbed his anger.

“He severs my paper cut chains!” Nero grumbled across the family area, hands held onto Gilgamesh’s. “He is not doing it right! This is my art homework!”

“Young master, subdue our Head is difficult.” Artoria reported in the middle of a rear body lock.With one leg on the edge of the table which she used as a leverage to part the distance between Nero and Gilgamesh.

“Art—Oria, ge-tt off-fu.” Gilgamesh’s words barely comprehensible, cheeks pink with his fever and movements all over the places.

Gil sighed and sunk deeper into his seat.Out of all people, why Ozymandias suddenly became important.

“Ladies, a need for manners.”As the commotion could no longer be controlled, Waver gave up and snuffed out his cigar. “Gil, let’s put a pin on it.We caught a waiter not far from the side room.He was...how do I say, carrying a carton of emptied wine bottles.”

“Tidy up.” Gil responded.

“Of course...but we also found the emptied glasses and corks in the carton.There were very small pierce marks at the tip of some of the corks, a telltale sign of other intentions.”

Silence between them.The noise of the commotion pervaded into their seating area.Artoria finally separated Gilgamesh and Nero with another yank onto the edge of the table.Nero yelled at Gilgamesh how he should sat still and watched her completing the art homework from now on.Artoria agreed and pressed Gilgamesh’s shoulders to force him back onto his seat.

“The ones that were inside the ambulances...now under intensive care.” Waver finally said. “Your brother was lucky.”

“And so as Arjuna.”Gil massaged the side his neck.The lack of sleep was creeping up on him. “Why do I need to hear your line of work.”

“The waiter spoke of some names, some of them are fakes as we filter out...but we target some suspects that are members under your families.”

“Well? Do your job and arrest those bastards, Waver!” Gil yawned.He couldn’t deal with this anymore, he needed a nap. “That’s their dirty businesses!”

“...I need your hand on the search for those members, they might already be on a run—”

The double doors clicked open the moment Waver search for the photos from his inner pocket.Everyone in the room paused to see who would be the next visitor.Behind the doors revealedOzymandias who had a paper bag in one hand.Not far away from Ozymandias’s view, Nero jumped up and down from her seat calling out his nick name.

Just before Ozymandias decided to wave at Nero he heard Gilgamesh shouted, “ARrr-tORIA!”

Before Ozymandias able to react, his body hit the floor with a smack, face down.Artoria’s movements were fast as lightening like his brother, standing above and subdued him by bending his legs up then locked them under her armpit.Ozymandias couldn’t withstand the stretch and painfully yelled, “Wha—t is this about!No, Artoria, get off me—!Help me!! Gil!”

Gil at the seating area sighed, tiredly looked away and tried hard to get unnoticed.He didn’t have energy left to calm down his elderly brother.

“G-eet out of my hou-se Ozy—mandias.”Gilgamesh held up his phone and faced the screen towards Ozymandias on the floor, managed to speak a full sentence. “Howw dare—you visit that wo-man....Yo—u should just stayyy the-ere and ne-ver come-backk!”

“Gilgamesh! It’s not what you think it is!”He did visit Nefertari, so it was kind of what his mate thought it is.

“I-am go-ing to slice you op—pen, Artoria, lift him up!”Gilgamesh yelled out his order, felt dizzy and began to touch his forehead.Ozymandias saw Nero and Gil immediately bolted up from their seats, started bickering with Gilgamesh about how he should not kill his mate...

Ozymandias sighed heavily with his face on the floor...it definitely meant he was going to die.He should took Romani’s words more seriously when Romani warned him about an omega’s mood swings and actions.Also, he should took Moses warning more seriously when Moses said he should not agitate the Elish. 

“No! I would—not budge on thisss!”Cheeks blooming red with the spike of emotions, Gilgamesh pushed himself up from his seat and teetered his way towards Ozymandias, “You better prepare yourself—”

Then before Gilgamesh reached his Alpha in proximity, he kicked the paper bag into mid-air from the floor.The water lilies bursted out from the bag like fireworks and showered the people in the room together with its fallen petals.Everyone was stunned by the beauty of the scene and forgot the drama. 

Gilgamesh slowly gained focus on one of the water lilies that was tugging his clothes, he carefully lifted it up from the fabric and held it tenderly with both of his palm.Water droplets on the petals were still visible due to reflection and the smell of the flower was still strong - it was freshly picked.

“.......Pretty.” Said Gilgamesh, who was admiring the water lily with such affection.Pupils dilated, lifted his head up and looked at Ozymandias.“For me?”

Maybe Nerfatari was right.His mate loved the water lilies.Eyes sparkled and held onto the water lily like a newly found treasure, yearning for Ozymandias’s reply that it was Ozymandias who picked the flowers and gave him a bag of it as a gift.Ozymandias gave out a dry cough, Artoria slowly released her hold for him to explain himself.He had never thought about asking what his mate desired but prepared what were best for him.It must be time to pay attention to the thoughts of his mate. 

“I, I specially pick them for you...” Ozymandias said without blinking.This was a good chance to redeem himself!!! He sat up from the floor to boost his confidence. “Nefertari told, told me the flowers blossomed yesterday, so I, I went to pick some for you...”

“For me?”Gilgamesh took a few steps forward and repeated. A smile grew on his face as his eyes sparkled more, face red as cherries.

“Yes.”Ozymandias said, kept his eye contact with Gilgamesh.“For you.”

A short purr emitted from Gilgamesh but could be heard by Ozymandias.The Alpha side of Ozymandias felt so proud that he started to smile back at his mate.

“BROTHER DON’T BE THAT GULLIBLE!!!This jerk has something up his sleeves!”Gil denounced from a distance and pointed at Ozymandias with his index finger.He knew this jerk was not a smart individual! “I will buy you a bigger flower!Drop it brother!!”

“Buttt Gil—” Gilgamesh wobbly turned to Gil with the water lily, however, started to lost balance with his feet and his world started to fade. “It’s pret-ty...”

“Gilgamesh!”

“Ōsama!”

Gil and Ozymandias managed to catch Gilgamesh at the same time before he fell unconscious on the floor but the water lily not as lucky.Ozymandias finally realised the unnatural red on his mate’s cheeks and touched his forehead, soon he realised that the red was accompanied by the unnatural heat that was building up in his mate’s body quickly. 

“Shit, the fever rises again!”Ozymandias sounded defeat.Their efforts these few days perished!

“Jerk! How am I going to explain this to Siduri!”Gil said, using his sleeves to wipe off the sweat from his brother’s face. “She is going to confiscate my car keys and pin me down in this house again!”

“That’s all you worry about right now!?”

“We are taking a detour back to the bedroom so Siduri couldn’t find out...yet!Nero! Grab some ice packs.Waver! See yourself out!”Gil instructed then cursed,“Ozy, this is your fault!Otherwise my brother will not be that sick again!”

“.......” Ozymandias unable to retort.

“What are you doing at the house of Merimut anyway!?Shouldn’t you stay with my brother somehow!?” Gil continued.

“........I was picking flowers for Gilgamesh.” Ozymandias responded without a blink.

He couldn’t get himself together to tell the truth, not after knowing that his mate’s rage capable to snuff out his life.  
  


————————————————

“Ozy.”

“Sleep.”

Ozymandias commanded as his changed the ice pack.It was close to four o’clock in the morning, Gil passed out on the side bench at the end of the bed... However, Gilgamesh’s mind still wandering around in the bedroom with his half lid eyes and insisted to stay awake in between his sleep.Ozymandias found out that his command was not working effectively amid Gilgamesh’s fever.

“Ozy.”Gilgamesh repeated in a hoarse voice, eyes wandering around the carvings on the ceiling. “Place the flowers in a water bowl.”

“...You love them very much.”Ozymandias was getting jealous of the flowers Nefertari picked for his mate.

“Tell Merimut that the flowers shall be offered as a tribute to me when they blossom next time.”Gilgamesh may looked feeble, but the aura from the Head of all Families remained.

“Gilgamesh, you are being dramatic.”Ozymandias rolled his eyes.“Nefertari would be happy about your compliments on her flowers, I could ask her to reserve some for you next time. ”

Gilgamesh pondered.

“Sleep.”

Ozymandias commanded again as he placed a new ice pack on Gilgamesh’s head.It must be rare for the Elish family to receive items from others unconditionally.Ozymandias found something new about his mate.

————————————————


End file.
